WOLVES
by Haruno Kagura
Summary: Enam yeoja manis merupakan siswi dari Cheonam-Dong High School yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam namja tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya? Dan juga, bagaimana cara mereka menaklukan namja-namja tampan bak dewa-dewa itu? [Chapter 6 update!] Uke!GS. AU!Highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**WOLVES**

**Rate : T**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Pair(s) : all EXO official couples**

Summary : Enam _yeoja _manis merupakan siswi dari _Cheonam-Dong High School_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam _namja _tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya?

Warning : Highschool!AU. Uke!GS.

Disclaimer : EXO itu dipunyai oleh ortu mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, manajemem, agensi, serta para _fans_.

**Chapter 1 : **

"Lulu-sayang! Ayo cepat bangun!" seorang wanita paruh baya berseru sambil berdiri disamping sebuah kasur berukuran _single bed_. Diatas kasur tersebut, terdapat sebuah buntelan yang diyakini wanita itu sebagai gadis semata wayangnya, _Xi Luhan_.

_Set…_

Dari dalam selimut itu, tiba-tiba timbul serimbun rambut bewarna merah kecoklatan dan terlihat sepasang mata bewarna cokelat terang yang terlihat sayu. Gadis yang dipanggil _'Lulu-sayang'_ itu hanya menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari merusak pertahanan matanya dan akhirnya kembali menguburkan dirinya sambil bergumam, "Lima menit lagi, _Mama_."

_Tek!_

Urat-urat Nyonya Xi timbul di dahinya ketika melihat kemalasan gadisnya tersebut. Serta merta, Nyonya Xi langsung saja menarik jatuh selimut anak gadisnya dan berseru, "_Xiuxiu_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu, tahu!"

Luhan langsung bangkit dan melihat weker yang ia taruh disamping kasurnya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul, 06.45. dan setelah itu, yang terdengar dari rumah itu hanyalah teriakkan yang akan membuat telingamu tuli seketika.

_5 menit kemudian…_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Seorang gadis menuruni tangga dengan barbar. Rambut merah kecoklatannya dikuncir _ponytail_ samping dengan sebuah pita meliliti rambut bergelombang miliknya. Ia sudah siap dengan seragamnya yang terdiri dari _blazer_ hitam dengan kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu dengan corak kotak-kotak bewarna merah dan hitam serta rok dengan corak yang sama dengan dasinya. Dibawah, ia melihat ayahnya beserta teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Nyonya Xi.

"Pagi, _Baba_,"

Sebagai anak yang budiman, Luhan mencium pipi ayahnya dan menyapanya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sambil tetap membaca korannya. Luhan akhirnya duduk disamping seorang gadis berperawakan mungil dengan pipi tembam sewarna dengan apel matang, bibir merah yang _kissable_ serta mata bulat yang memancarkan kepolosannya. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam sepunggung serta poni yang dipotong miring. Nama gadis itu adalah _Do Kyungsoo_.

Didepan Luhan, duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat sepinggul yang dikuncir _twinstail_. Gadis itu mempunyai jari-jari selentik pianis _professional_. Matanya bewarna cokelat tua dan agak sipit sehingga ia selalu memakai _eyeliner_ dikelopak matanya. Nama gadis itu adalah _Byun Baekhyun_.

"Pagi, Lulu. Hari ini bangunmu agak cepat, ya," sahut seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ yang dipotong _shaggy _seleher. Ia tersenyum. Saat tersenyum, di pipi kanannya akan terlihat sebuah _dimple_ manis. Namanya _Zhang Yixing_.

Disampingnya, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah pekat dengan wajah yang terlihat sangar. Namun, walaupun begitu, ia terlihat manis dengan mata sehitam arang serta kantung mata yang entah mengapa membuatnya bertambah imut. Namanya _Huang Zitao_. Menyadari bahwa Yixing berkata tanpa pikir panjang, Zitao hanya tersenyum geli.

"Xingie-_ah_, jangan mengejekku~" rengek Luhan sambil mem _pout_-kan bibir mungilnya. Yixing hanya memasang tampang polosnya sambil bergumam, "Memang aku salah apa?"

"_Well_, aku tidak mau menakuti kalian semua. Tetapi, ini sudah pukul 07.00 lho," tiba-tiba Nyonya Xi bicara dengan nada memperingatkan.

_Plak!_

"_Oh My_, bahkan aku lupa sekarang pukul berapa," seorang gadis berpipi _chubby_ menemplok dahinya dengan sangat _dramatis_. Gadis tersebut mempunyai mata bulat dan bibir mungil yang bewarna merah merekah. Matanya diberkahi oleh bulu mata yang lentik. Nama gadis itu adalah _Kim Minseok_. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa ia lebih memilih dipanggil dengan nama _mandarin_nya yaitu, _Xiumin_.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Baba, Mama_ / _Ahjussi, Ahjumma_!"

.

.

.

_Cheonam-Dong High School…_

"Ayo cepat! Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, dan bel akan berbunyi," seru Xiumin sambil melihat

jam tangannya. Jam tangan _G-shock _bewarna ungu miliknya itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20.

"Apa pelajaran pertama kita, Tao-_ie_?" tanya Luhan seraya berlari. Tao berusaha mengingat dalam larinya dan akhirnya menjawab, "Sejarah dengan _Cho-seonsaengnim_."

"Aduh, guru _killer_ sialan itu," misuh Luhan sambil tetap berlari. "Luhan-_ie_, daripada kau mengeluh te-"

_BRUAK!_

Perkataan Kyungsoo tidak pernah diselesaikkan karena tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang pemuda _tan_. Entah karena ia menabraknya begitu kencang atau pemuda itu terlalu kuat, Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan pantat mencium lantai terlebih dahulu dan menghasilkan suara yang begitu kencang. Luhan dan yang lainnya langsung saja menolong Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Luhan dengan raut khawatir. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan dan meringis menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"_Kyungie_, kalau kau sakit, kita ke _UKS_ saja, ya," kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun mengangguk menanggapi usul Xiumin.

"Wajahmu bahkan sudah agak pucat, _jiejie_," Tao yang sekarang memberi tanggapan. Ia melihat bahwa bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo yang selalu bewarna merah merekah itu mulai kehilangan warnanya.

"Tidak usah! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," sergah Kyungsoo cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menyusahkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Si pemuda _tan _yang tadi sepertinya agak terkejut ketika menabrak Kyungsoo sehingga dia terdiam. Tetapi, ia segera memperoleh kesadarannya ketika mendengar suara _soprano_ lembut sang gadis.

_Set!_

Si pemuda tadi menyodorkan tangan kananya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _hazel_ indah sang pemuda. Kyungsoo terpana dan segera setelah melihat senyuman sang pemuda, pipi merahnya tambah memerah. Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya dan seketika, tangannya digenggam oleh si pemuda. Pemuda itu dengan hati-hati membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"_Gomawo_,"

Dengan kata-kata terimakasih dan bungkukkan terakhir, Kyungsoo langsung saja pergi ke kelasnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya dengan setia membantu Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. Tao, yang merasa aneh dengan keenam pemuda itu, menoleh sebentar kearah para pemuda itu, dan saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata bewarna hitam kelam dari salah seorang dari keenam pemuda tersebut.

Tao segera saja membuang muka dan berjalan agak lebih cepat. Entah kenapa, tatapan pemuda itu membuatnya menggigil.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa keenam pasang mata itu berubah menjadi merah darah yang sangan pekat.

.

.

.

"Kyung-_ie_, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa'kan?" Luhan yang masih khawatir pun akhirnya bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya meringis karena itu adalah kelima kalinya Luhan menanyakan itu kepadanya, "Hannie, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi paling sakitnya akan mereda."

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu," Luhan pun akhirnya diam. Ia tahu diri juga akhirnya. Xiumin yang lelah melihat wajah serius Tao akhirnya bertanya kepada gadis yang paling tinggi dari mereka semua itu, "Taotao, kau kenapa sih? Mukamu itu dari tadi serius sekali."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, _jie_. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja," Tao pun akhirnya menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan.

"Ah, kau pasti sedang memikirkan pemuda yang paling tinggi itu, ya? Yang rambutnya bewarna pirang itu 'kan?" Baekhyun yang jahilnya mulai _kumat_, akhirnya menggoda Tao.

"I-ih! Siapa yang memikirkan pemuda itu!" sahut Tao. "Ah, Taotao-ku sayang, jangan mengelak, aku juga melihat kok kau menengok kepada pemuda paling tinggi itu," kali ini Luhan mengikuti _partner in crime_-nya beraksi. "Ih! _Jiejie_! Aku. Tidak. Memikirkan. Pemuda. Itu!" sahut Tao, wajahnya mulai memerah, dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Aih! Dasar pembohong! Lihat wajahmu sudah memerah," Baekhyun mulai memanasi. "Wah, Taotao kita sudah dewasa ya," Luhan pun menimpali. Kyungsoo, Xiumin serta Yixing hanya tertawa melihat Tao yang sedang di_bully_ oleh kedua temannya yang memang _iseng_ itu.

Xiumin akhirnya menengahi, "Sudahlah, Luhan-_ie_, Baekkie, Tao nanti menangis, lho."

Setelah ditegur, barulah kedua gadis itu diam dan terkikik sendiri sebelum mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka. Membentuk tanda _peace_.

_Kring!_

"Luhan-_ie_, Kyungie, Taotao, kami kembali kekelas dahulu, ya,"

Seetelah ketiga sahabat mereka kembali kekelas mereka, seorang pria masuk.

_Srek_

_Tap tap tap_

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak,"

Seorang pria yang masih terlihat muda walaupun sudah berumur 30 tahunan. Ia adalah _homeroom teacher_ mereka. Guru mereka inilah yang tadinya di_katain_ Luhan sebagai guru _killer_, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Nama pria itu adalah _Cho Kyuhyun_.

"Selamat pagi, Cho-_seonsaengnim_," _koor _anak-anak bersamaan, membalas sapaan guru sejarah mereka itu.

"_Ne, gamsahamnida_. Anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kali ini, saya akan mengenalkan tiga orang murid pindahan yang mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kita," mendengar guru _killer_ mereka berkata seperti itu, murid-murid mulai bertanya-tanya apakah _gender_ dari 'murid pindahan' itu. Kecuali tiga orang sahabat yang sekarang saling berpandang-pandangan. Luhan adalah gadis yang pertama kali memutuskan pandangan itu dan memerhatikan kedepannya lagi.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk,"

_Tap_

Yang pertama kali masuk adalah seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang.. _well_, **gigantisme**. Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak membual. Pemuda ini begitu tinggi. Ia mempunyai wajah yang merupakan _blasteran_ antara Asia dan Barat. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik dengan sepasang mata yang bewarna hitam sekelam malam. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata itu menatap kearah Tao. Terkesiap, Tao sama sekali tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Tao.

Dan Tao berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sepasang mata itu berkilat merah.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, nama saya _Wu Yi Fan_ atau kalian bisa panggil saya, _Wu Kris_," suara _baritone_ pemuda itu begitu dalam dan tanpa nada apapun didalamnya. Para gadis menahan napasnya dan merasakan bahwa pipi mereka bersemu kemerahan. Yah, mungkin kecuali Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak acuh dengan pemuda didepan kelas itu sedangkan Luhan lebih tertarik melihat sikap Tao. Pasalnya, pemuda yang berada didepan kelasnya ini merupakan pemuda yang ia pasangkan dengan Tao. Ia tersenyum miring ketika melihat gelagat Tao. Sedangkan para pemuda yang berada di kelasnya itu langsung me_melek_kan matanya ketika melihat senyum Luhan itu. Beberapa diantaranya malah hampir mimisan. Ternyata, mereka mengira bahwa senyum Luhan itu untuk mereka. Padahal bukan.

_Oh, poor them_.

Tao yang menyadari senyum Luhan yang aneh, segera melancarkan _death glare _andalannya. Yang malah menurut Luhan sangat imut. Luhan langsung membuat muka seimut mungkin dan mulai melancarkan ejekkannya kepada Tao. Tanpa suara, ia menyanyi, '_Tao and Kris sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_. Dan itu membuat Tao ingin meninju wajah _jiejie_nya itu. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa ia pasti tidak dapat melakukannya kepada _jiejie_nya yang merupakan penyuka _bubble tea _dengan rasa _taro _tersebut.

"Baiklah, Kris-_ssi_, kau boleh duduk di," setelah mengucapkan itu, semua gadis, tidak semua sih, langsung menarik perhatian _seonsaengnim_ mereka agar dapat duduk dengan si cowok _gorgeous _yang baru datang ini.

"Huang Zitao," dengan satu nama itu, para gadis langsung depresi. Pasalnya, Tao adalah salah satu gadis yang termasuk sempurna dengan wajah sangar yang sebenarnya manis serta tubuh yang dapat membuat iri semua gadis bahkan model _Victoria's Secret_ bakal iri dengan tubuh langsing nan _berisi_ miliknya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, mau tak mau Tao langsung menganga dengan menggemaskan. Luhan lalu berusaha menahan kikikkannya ketika melihat ekspresi _priceless _milik Tao. Si pemuda dengan sangat anggun berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dengan Tao. Dan Tao bersumpah, si Kris ber_smirk_ kearahnya. '_Oh My_,' pikir Tao menguburkan wajahnya kekubangan tangannya. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum setengah geli setengah kasihan kepada Tao, sedangkan Luhan, ia sudah hampir jatuh dari kursinya ketika tertawa tertahan.

"Kubalas kau nanti, Lulu-_jiejie_," bisik Tao sengit yang dijawab dengan terjulurnya lidah Luhan kedepan. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik melihat kedua sahabatnya dan memerhatikan gurunya lagi.

_Tap_

Seorang pemuda, kali ini berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut jabrik bewarna perak yang terlihat berantakkan pada poninya. Wajah pemuda itu merupakan _mixture_ dari imut dan tampan. Sepasang mata bewarna _platina_ serta tahi lalat seksi yang berada di leher miliknya menambah kesan seksi dan tampan pada wajahnya. Apalagi ketika kau melihat otot lengannya yang terlihat menyembul di seragam bagian lengannya. _God, he's so damn hot_.

Mata tanpa ekspresinya melirik kedalam kelas barunya itu dan terhenti ketika matanya membuat kontak dengan sepasang permata cokelat _caramel _bagai rusa. Mata itu memancarkan kepolosan, pensaran serta kekaguman. Begitu imutnya sehingga hamper saja si pemuda ingin membawanya kabur dari kelas ini.

Luhan menatap pemuda didepan kelasnya dengan pandangan takjub tanpa berkedip. Tao segera tersenyum menang ketika melihat gelagat _jiejie_nya ketika melihat pemuda yang ada didepan kelasnya sekarang itu.

'Akhirnya, aku bisa membalas Lulu-_jie_!' batinnya menari-nari sedangkan diluar, ia hanya terkikik kejam menatap Luhan.

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Namaku _Oh Sehun_. Kalian dapat memanggilku _Sehun_," ia membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dengan tegap. Para gadis, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Tao, menahan napasnya ketika mendengar suara _bass_ manis dari belahan bibir tipis milik pemuda itu. Ya, suara _bass_ manis dengan aksen sedikit cadel.

"Baiklah, Sehun-_ssi_, kau boleh duduk di sebelah… Xi Luhan,"

Sekali lagi, semua gadis, terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Tao, menghela nafas lagi. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Luhan dalam kecantikan maupun keimutan dirinya. Ia telah dilahirkan dengan rambut merah-kecoklatan dengan _wavy_ alami miliknya serta mata bagaikan rusa imut yang semakin menambah nilai _plus_ dalam keimutan maupun kecantikkannya. Belum lagi, sifatnya yang periang dan murah senyum itu. Ah, sudahlah, kalau kita tetap membahas tentang Luhan, bisa-bisa para gadis pundung di ujung kelas saking irinya.

Luhan, yang mendengarkan namanya dipanggil, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos (masukkan nafas tertahan para murid) dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang begitu ramping kearahnya serta melayangkan pandangan bertanya kepada Cho-_seonsaengnim_.

"Iya, kau, Xi Luhan," Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan melihat anak didiknya yang memang termasuk _lola_ aka _loading lama_. Tao dan Kyungsoo menahan tawa ketika Luhan mengajukan tanda _peace_ kepada guru mereka itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali serta menyengir tanpa dosa. Sehun pun berjalan kearah tempatnya dengan tetangganya yang baru.

"Baiklah, hanya tinggal kau saja. Silahkan masuk,"

Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ masuk kedalam kelas itu. Kyungsoo langsung saja menahan nafasnya ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Itu adalah pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak. Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut cokelat acak-acakan dengan mata _hazel_ yang begitu tajam, bibir tebal namun _kissable_ serta sebuah hidung yang terlihat _pas _dengan wajahnya. Ketika matanya bersibobok dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo, ia hanya tersenyum samar. Walaupun samar, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihatnya dan kedua belah pipi tembemnya segera memerah imut.

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Nama saya _Kim Jong In_, tetapi kalian dapat memanggilku _Kai_," suara _bass_ milik pemuda itu begitu manis. Dia juga satu-satunya murid yang menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak seperti kedua temannya yang merasa acuh tak acuh dengan _first impression _yang mereka berikan kepada para murid.

"Baiklah, Kai-_ssi_. Kau boleh duduk disebelah Do Kyungsoo," sekali lagi, para gadis, kecuali Tao dan Luhan, hanya menghela nafas dengan pasrah. 'Yah, orang tampan memang harus dipasangkan dengan orang cantik,' pikir mereka pundung.

Yah, setidaknya, harusnya, kalian bersyukur bahwa kalian sama sekali tidak akan terkait dengan sebuah petualangan yang begitu menegangkan untuk jantungmu.

**~ TBC ~**

_Arena Bacotan Aneh:_

Untuk pertama-tama, saya pengen minta maaf karena _Romeo and Cinderella_ tidak saya lanjutkan lagi. Soalnya, itu memang saya maunya jadi _oneshot_. Tapi, kalau kalian mau saya untuk lanjutin, kalian dapat memberikan masukkan.

Nah, yang mau saya sampein itu saja. Saya sudah capek nulis ciri-ciri Luhan yang udah terlalu cantik. Pengen rasanya pundung gegara Luhan bahkan lebih cantik dari gue. *nangis darah*


	2. Chapter 2

**WOLVES**

**Rate : T**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Pair(s) : all EXO official couples**

Summary : Enam _yeoja _manis merupakan siswi dari _Cheonam-Dong High School_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam _namja _tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya?

Warning : Highschool!AU. Uke!GS.

Disclaimer : EXO itu dipunyai oleh ortu mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, manajemen, agensi, serta para _fans_.

**Balesan **_**review**_:

Dikarenakan saya males, jadi saya bales _review_nya disini wokeh? Wokehhh…

_Okay. So, the first one.._

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH :

_Gomawo_ bangetbanget ya, udah nge _review _ni _fict _abal. Lanjutin ga ya? #dibakar HAHAHA. _Just kidd_. Bakal saya lanjutin kok.

Lisnana1:

Oh, HunHan pasti dongs. Secara saya juga HunHaners :3 #kibarbenderaHunHan. Tapi, saya akan bertindak adil #cielahbahasanye jadi kita lihat saja nanti. Muehehehe #ketawanista

Squishsyoo:

Kamu sangat bersemangat.. SAYA SUKA GAYA KAMU! Haha! Saya juga penasaran nih sama ceritanya! #nahlho

Lacie-song:

Makanya nih. OH LUHANKU SAYANG, BERILAH KECANTIKANMU KEPADA KITA #digebokThehun. Hehe, nih, udah dibikin lanjutannya.

Onkey shipper04:

Uh, maaf, tapi sayangnya bukan. Hehe. Maaf bangetbanget yah! Emang _Twilight _ceritanya begitu yah? Saya nonton _Twilight_ aja yang _Breaking Dawn_ doang. Part 1 aja pula (Soalnya yang itu ada adegan bokepnya. Hehe). Hahahaha. _Anyway, thanks for the review_!

Exolove:

Hehehe. Makasihh :3.

Shileedaelee99:

Ohohohoho :*

Younlaycious88:

Hmm, kemungkinan sih seumuran tapi, kita lihat aja pas cerita berlangsung ;)

:

Hahaha. Emang ukenya terlalu unyu bin ucul sedangkan para seme terlalu sekseh. Trims atas dukunganyaaaa!

Ohsrh:

Luhan emang bidadari yang jatuh dari Surga dan hanya untuk Thehun bin tamvan bin sekseh bin cadel (?). Oh, tentu dong. Tapi, lihat saja nanti, ya.

Yurako Koizumi:

Ahahahaha. Makasih banget ya udah review. Mao nyari? Ikutan dong! #eh

Wokeh deh, balesannya Cuma segini dulu yah. Yang lainnya sori gabisa dibales. _But, thanks for the review guys_! _Lafflaff you :*_

~ **o0o** ~

**Chapter 2: **

"Baiklah Kai-_ssi_, kau boleh duduk disebelah Do Kyungsoo," pinta (baca: perintah) Cho-_seonsaeng_ kepada pemuda _tan_ disebelahnya. Kai hanya menggumamkan'_gomawo_' dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk barunya.

_Grekk…_

"Permisi," bisiknya manis bagai madu ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya mulai memerah hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan sebelum mendengar pelajaran tentang sejarah yang dipelopori oleh Cho-_seonsaeng_.

Kai mengulum senyum gelinya ketika melihat semburat merah muda pada pipi _tembem_ gadis disebelahnya itu. Imutnya, pikirnya gemas ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh si gadis.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba, ia menunduk dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang tadinya sumringah menjadi agak mengkerut seperti menahan sakit ketika ia mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuh gadis disampingnya. Wangi tersebut seperti wangi seorang bayi yang telah dimandikan begitu wangi dan memabukkan sehingga Kai tidak mengetahui apakah ia bisa melepaskan dirinya dari kemabukkan itu.

Sehun melihat Kai dengan khawatir. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Kai. Kai sedang melawan _**monster **_dalam dirinya. Tetapi, ia kemudian melirikkan pupil matanya kearah sebelahnya dan menemukan seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan terlihat sedang menutupi wajah manisnya dengan buku tebal sejarahnya dan mulai memanyun-manyunkan bibir merahnya mengikuti kata-kata yang sedang dilontarkan oleh guru _killer_ didepannya itu. Meledek, maksudnya. Karena bosan, Luhan pun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan-memanyunkan-bibir dan mulai memperhatikan guru yang sangat dibencinya itu.

'Siapa tahu tiba-tiba ia mengadakan ulangan,' pikir Luhan memutar bola matanya.

_Typical sadist teacher_.

Sehun berusaha setengah mati menahan kurva yang ingin membentuk dari bibir tipis miliknya. Bibir tipis itu akhirnya hanya membentuk sebuah senyum samar. Yah, daripada kelihatan. Bisa pingsan gadis satu kelas. Katakanlah dia narsis, tetapi bukankah itu kenyataan?

Kris, yang ternyata duduk disebelah Tao dan merupakan posisi strategis karena berada paling belakang, mengamati Tao yang sekarang sedang tidur dengan wajah damai serta seimut _baby panda_ yang begitu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Kris 'memakan' Tao sekarang juga.

_Hold on, Kris! This isn't a rated M fict, ya' know!?_

Mungkin sih.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disebelah kelas Kyung-Han-Tao…

"_Yo, kids! How are you_?!" suara _baritone_ ceria seorang pria berseru dengan begitu keras. Begitu memekakkan telinga.

"_Good morning, . We're fine_!" seru anak-anak keras ketika _homeroom teacher_ mereka yang juga merupakan guru _English_ mereka masuk. Salah satu dari mereka adalah si gadis mungil nan imut kita yang sering memakai_ eyeliner_. _Yap, that's _Byun Baekhyun, _partner in crime_ Luhan dalam menggoda orang.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan tiga murid baru. Silahkan masuk!" guru mereka, _Max Changmin_, berseru dengan semangat '45.

Seorang pemuda masuk. Ia mempunyai rambut cepak hitam dengan mata mem_belo_ besar bewarna _dark chocolate_. Pemuda itu mempunyai telinga seperti _elf_. Ia memasang senyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi geliginya yang putih. Seketika, para gadis didalam kelas itu menahan nafas mereka. Yah, kecuali gadis ber_dimple_ kita dan gadis dengan pipi _chubby_ didepannya. Yang terlihat tertarik mungkin hanya gadis mungil kita, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang berada didepan kelasnya itu dengan mata yang membelalak manis. Sang pemuda yang merasa diperhatikan, secara tiba-tiba menoleh kearah gadis mungil tersebut. Baekhyun, saking terkejutnya, sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah puas memandang Baekhyun, ia langsung menatap seluruh kelas dengan wajah tersenyum bertambah lebar.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apakah si pemuda itu baru saja menyeringai kepadanya? Oh, ia mempunyai _feeling_ yang entah mengapa membuatnya merinding.

"Nah, karena kami sedang pelajaran B. Inggris, silahkan perkenalkan diri dengan _English_!" ucap _Mr. Changmin_ dengan semangat.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, _my name is __**Park Chanyeol**__. You all can call me __**Chanyeol**__,_" dengan semangat yang sama dengan sang guru, si pemuda memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Inggris yang sangat lancar.

"_Arraseo, Chanyeol-_ssi_, now you can sit down beside,_" dengan kata-kata ini, para gadis, terkecuali Yixing dan Xiumin yang masih acuh tak acuh serta Baekhyun yang masih bengong, mengambil sebuah kotak bedak dari masing-masing tas mereka dan merias wajah mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun-_ssi_," kontan, para gadis langsung memasang wajah lesu. Yah, bagaimana tidak lesu, kalau ternyata cowok pindahan _gorgeous_ incaran kalian ternyata dipasangkan oleh salah satu gadis yang dikenal merupakan salah satu gadis dari kumpulan gadis paling bergengsi di sekolah. Dan juga gadis ini terkenal akan wajahnya yang imut bagaikan anak anjing. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat para gadis minder. _Well_, kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya sih, _wong_ mereka _natural beauty_ semua. Ngapain iri? Sudah kehendak Tuhan gitu.

"_Okay, thank you, sir_," Chanyeol membungkuk sekali lagi kearah sang guru dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis mungil manis yang masih _bengong_ ditempatnya.

"_Next!_"

Seorang pemuda masuk lagi. Pemuda ini mempunyai wajah berbentuk persegi dengan _dimple_ di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu mempunyai senyum a la _pepsodent white_ yang amat sangat lebar. Seketika, para gadis disana menahan nafas ketika melihat senyum yang dipancarkan si pemuda. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"_Good morning, everyone_!" sapa si pemuda dengan suara _tenor_nya sehingga menarik perhatian Xiumin yang sedari tadi melihat kuku-kukunya yang ia cat merah menyala. Para gadis langsung menyapanya dengan berbagai macam nada, "_My name is __**Kim Jongdae**__, but you can call me__** Chen**__._"

"_Thank you, _Chen_, now you can sit beside that chubby_ _girl, her name is Kim Minseok or you can call her Xiumin,_" _Mr_. Changmin berkata dengan cukup (baca : sangat) keras sehingga Xiumin langsung menoleh dan berseru, "_I can still hear you, sir_!"

_Mr_. Changmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat murid perempuannya itu. Ia memang suka menggoda murid-muridnya yang ia bilang lucu. Yang sudah menjadi korbannya itu, Xiumin dan Luhan. Lucu saja melihat kedua gadis itu berseru karena candaannya.

"Dasar guru _sarap_," gumam Xiumin, sengaja keras. Hitung-hitung balas dendam. Terdengar seruan, "_Hey!_" dari _Mr._ Changmin dan dibalas Xiumin dengan_ mehrong_.

_Revenge IS sweet._

"_Okay, the last one,_"

Seorang pemuda masuk. Ia memiliki rambut hitam cepak dengan mata yang memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan. Yixing entah kenapa merasa tertarik dengan sang pemuda sejak pertama kali ia masuk. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu menarik dimata Yixing.

Sama seperti Yixing, para gadis disana juga sama terkesimanya melihat seorang pangeran-tanpa-kuda-putih-dan-juga-pendek. Tetapi tidak apa kan? Yang penting _ganteng_.

"_Good morning,_" suara _bass_ milik pemuda itu begitu lembut di telinga Yixing. "_My name is __**Kim Joonmyeon**__. You all can call me __**Suho**_," lanjut Suho dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa kesalahan.

"_Okay, you can sit beside Zhang Yixing_," perintah _Mr. _Changmin. Setelah memastikan semua duduk, ia pun memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku paket mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

_First recess…_

"_Ya_! Kami disini!" seorang gadis dengan mata bagai rusa berteriak kepada tiga gadis yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari tiga gadis yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Tiga gadis lainnya, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Xiumin, sepertinya tidak mendengar nama mereka disebut saking penuhnya kantin sekolah mereka sekarang.

"Sepertinya tidak terdengar," desah Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya.

_Grek…_

"HOI!" Tao, yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mengambil langkah tercepat. _Berteriak_. Dengan _amat sangat kencang_.

_Siiing.._

Seketika, kantin yang tadinya terdengar berisik, menjadi hening. Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Xiumin hanya melongo dan mematung ditempat. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Tao akan mengambil tindakan seekstrem itu. Yah, namanya juga Tao. Dia kan tidak bisa ditebak.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dari tempat mereka duduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'kami tidak kenal'_ dan _'Tao gila'_. Tao, melihat ketiga sahabatnya hanya mematung, segera menghampiri mereka dan menarik mereka. Ketika sudah selesai menarik mereka, ia berdiri dan memasang sebuah senyum bersalah dan berkata dengan suara _alto_ miliknya.

Bisa bayangkan 'kan, betapa kencangnya suara Huang Zitao ketika ia berteriak?

_Yeah_, merusak telinga.

"Dasar Taotao gila," desis Baekhyun, "kalau berteriak tuh, kira-kira dong, Taotao."

"Yah, lagian _jiejie_ gak denger panggilan Lulu-_jie_. Yasudah, aku teriak saja," jawabnya sambil memakan _udon_ miliknya, acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi _'kan_ tidak usah sekeras itu, Tao," nasihat gadis bermata bulat disampingnya itu. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya ketika Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan _innocent_.

"Hei, apa aku salah lihat atau kita sepertinya akan kedatangan pendatang?"

Tiba-tiba, gadis ber_dimple_, yang duduk didepan Baekhyun dan juga disamping Tao, berkata dengan nada heran ketika melihat enam pemuda yang baru saja dikenalkan di kelas mereka masing-masing berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah, Xing_ie_," kata Xiumin sambil memicingkan matanya,

"Mereka memang kesini."

.

.

.

"Permisi, nona-nona,"

Seorang pemuda, dengan senyum _angelic_ diwajahnya, menyapa keenam gadis yang duduk di sebuah meja panjang kantin dan menyisakan banyak tempat duduk karena tubuh mereka yang mungil dan langsing.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Yixing, sebagai yang duduk paling pinggir sehingga dekat dengan pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu. Yixing menunjukkan senyum_ dimple_ manisnya dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Dan para pemuda yang ada disana hanya menatap keenam pemuda itu dengan tatapan iri.

Pemuda _angelic_ itu, menatap langsung kedalam mata polos Yixing. Dia masih tersenyum, tetapi kalau kau melihat lebih tajam, di pipi pemuda itu terlihat warna _pink_ yang sangat samar.

_Tatap, tatap, tatap, ta-_

"Suho_-hyung_, kau mau bertanya tidak_ sih_?" seorang pemuda, yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun, menyikut sikunya ke lengan _hyung_nya dan mendesis.

"O-oh. _Mianhae_, kami hanya ingin bertanya, bisakah kami duduk dimeja ini?" si pemuda bertanya, masih dengan senyuman _angelic_ miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan saja," Xiumin mengambil alih Yixing. Dikarenakan Yixing sudah terbang ke alam _bengong_nya. Ia menyilahkan para pemuda untuk duduk dimeja mereka.

Luhan segera mempersempit jaraknya dengan Tao. Sehun langsung saja menempati tempat di sisi Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan dengan refleks menjauh. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu ketika kedua pasang _orbs platina_ milik si Pemuda Oh menatapnya dengan heran.

Tao, yang melihat ini, tersenyum menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga milik Luhan serta membisikkan sesuatu kepada Luhan, yang dihadiahi 'pukulan sayang' oleh Luhan. Sehun yang mendengar bisikkan Tao, hanya terkekeh dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, mereka sepertinya menganggap kita tidak ada _deh_," si cadel-tapi-ganteng, Oh Sehun, berbisik kepada seorang pemuda _tan_ disebelahnya ketika melirik sekumpulan gadis disebelah mereka sibuk mengobrol dan tertawa sendiri.

"_Yah_, biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula, yang minta tumpangan _'kan_ kita," Jongin menjawab dengan angkatan bahu acuh tak acuh miliknya. Sehun, yang mendapatkan perlakuan begitu, hanya mendengus sambil bergumam, _dasar-Kkamjong-tak-tahu-diuntung_.

Pasrah dengan semua kelakuan _hyung_nya, Sehun melirik mata _platina_nya untuk memandang gadis dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan serta mata _doe_ bewarna cokelat terang disampingnya, sedang melantunkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun pun memulai memakan _bento_ miliknya sambil sesekali melihat gadis disampingnya.

Gadis itu tertawa riang. Gadis itu sedang memakan _ramen_ miliknya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia sekarang sedang meminum _strawberry milkshake_ miliknya. Lihatlah bibir _pink cherry_ miliknya itu. Lihat-

Eh, maaf mengganggu kegiatan 'memperhatikan'mu itu, Sehun. Tapi, bukankah itu namanya _stalking_?

Oh, sudahlah. Ia terlalu mabuk dengan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Lulu-_jie_, kurasa selama kita istirahat tadi. Pemuda cadel itu selalu memperhatikanmu, _deh_,"

Saat ini, Tao dan Luhan sedang berjalan melalui koridor sekolah mereka. Mereka baru saja memenuhi panggilan alam mereka dari _toilet_. Tao dan Luhan memang selalu begitu _kok_. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka, mereka akan pamit dan menuju _toilet_.

Luhan, yang mendengar pernyataan Tao, hanya mendengus (walaupun sebenarnya ada bercak merah muda samar di pipi putihnya) dan menjawab, "Tidak mungkin, Taotao. Dan berhenti memanggil dia dengan sebutan- uhh, apa tadi?"

"Cadel, _jie_. _Cadel_,"

"Yah, terserah. Yang penting penyakit kelainan dimana orang tidak dapat berkata sebuah huruf dengan benar," Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Lagipula, kenapa _sih_ kau memanggilnya cadel -_yes_! Aku bisa mengatakannya- _sih_?"

"_Well_, itu kenyataan, _jiejie_ku tersayang," Luhan berpura-pura muntah, "dia _'kan_ kalau mengucapkan 's' jadi 'th',"

"Yah, setidaknya dia _cute_," gumam Luhan cukup besar untuk Tao mendengar. Tao mengerling padanya dan mulai menggoda, "_Cute, huh_?"

"Ih. Jangan menggangguku, Taotao," wajah Luhan sudah memerah dan itu membuat Tao semakin gencar mengejek Luhan. "Muka _jiejie_ sudah merah lhoo."

"Diam ah, Taotao!"

"Hahahahaha."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan gadis rusa itu untuk menjadi milikmu?" tanya Jongin sambil melirik pemuda disampingnya, Oh Sehun, yang sedang memutar-mutar _lollipop_ rasa jeruk dimulutnya. Ia melirik Jongin dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Jongin, yang tidak mengerti maksudnya, menatap pemuda _albino_ tersebut dengan alis terangkat.

_Plop!_

"Iya, aku sudah memutuskan," Sehun menjawab dengan nada yakin dan memutar-mutar _lollipop_nya ditangan.

"_Well_, semoga berhasil. Cadel," cengiran.

"_YA_!"

Dan berikutnya, terdengar suara orang berlari di koridor panjang itu.

.

.

.

"Hann_ie_, kau kenapa? Sakit, ya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabat rusanya sudah hampir _tepar_ dimejanya. Gadis rusa itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kearah sahabat yang duduk didepannya itu dengan mata cokelat terangnya yang sayu.

"Ngantuk," jawabnya singkat dan kembali untuk tidur dalam lipatan tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat Luhan yang satu ini.

"Kau tidur jam berapa kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membelai rambut Luhan yang sehalus sutra itu dengan sayang. Luhan mendengkur senang dan menjawab, "Sekitar satu subuh, kukira,"

"Yasudah, tidur saja. Nanti aku akan menjelaskanmu tentang pelajaran Soo-_seonsaeng_," katanya menepuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menggumamkan '_Gomawo_' pada Kyungsoo dan kembali tertidur. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia pun menghadap depan lagi dan mulai memerhatikan wanita cantik yang berada didepan kelasnya itu. Wanita itu mempunyai tubuh yang sangat diidamkan oleh para wanita lain. Ia mempunyai pipi _chubby_, mata bulat sehitam jelaga, bibir merah merekah, dan hidung mancung. Ia juga mempunyai _figure _langsing. Yang menjadi _asset_ utamanya adalah kakinya, yang benar-benar panjang, langsing, serta mempunyai _thigh gap_ yang begitu sempurna. Ia mempunyai julukan _shiksin_ –dewi makanan- karena makannya yang bisa menghabiskan porsi untuk 6 orang. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bertambah beratnya. Kupersembahkan, guru fisika _Cheonam-Dong High_ yang dikagumi seluruh gadis dan pemuda, _Choi –soon-to-be-Max- Sooyoung_!

Wanita yang berusia awal 20 ini, dikabarkan sudah bertunangan dengan guru yang dikenal dengan semangat berlebihannya dan keisengannya. Changmin juga dipanggil _shiksin_ karena makannya yang melebihi kuli bangunan dan tetap langsing. Mereka berdua dipanggil _Shiksin Couple_ oleh satu sekolah, termasuk guru-guru lain.

Wanita itu berjalan kearah meja Kyungsoo dan bertanya dengan suara _alto _lembut miliknya, "Kyungsoo-_ya_, ada apa dengan Luhan-_ah_?"

"Biasa, _seonsaeng_. Tidurnya malam lagi," ringis Kyungsoo. Sooyoung hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kecil. Terbiasa dengan kelakuan anak didiknya yang satu ini. Ia hanya menepuk kepala Luhan lembut dan kembali mengajarkan tentang Hukum _Newton_.

.

.

.

_Teng tong teng…_

"Baik, anak-anak. Kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian dengan baik. Besok saya akan periksa," sambil membereskan bukunya, Sooyoung memberi perintah kepada para muridnya, "Sampai jumpa, anak-anak."

"Sampai jumpa, Soo-_seonsaeng_," _koor_ anak-anak serempak. Walaupun diberi pekerjaan rumah setumpuk, entah kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membenci guru muda tersebut.

_Set_

Tiba-tiba, saat ia hendak keluar kelas, tiga orang pemuda , Yifan, Sehun, dan Jongin, melewatinya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan kepada mereka bertiga dan segera berlalu.

"Dasar merepotkan," Yifan, tiba-tiba berkata dengan nada _flat_ miliknya sambil memutar bola matanya. Jongin melirik _hyung_nya itu dan berkata, "Kau bisa dibunuh oleh_nya_ jika _dia _mendengarnya."

"Biarkan. Biar _dia _tahu seberapa repotnya _ia_," Yifan tetap pada pendiriannya dan mulai berjalan agak cepat. Sehun hanya menatap punggung _hyung_nya dan akhirnya berkata,

"Kris-_hyung_, benar-benar akan dibunuh oleh_nya_."

Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

~TBC~

_Arena Bacotan Aneh:_

HAI~! Saya sudah _comeback_ dengan _fict_ yang satu ini! Saya harap ini akan meredakan dahaga kalian terhadap cerita ini. _Chapter _ketiganya AKAN saya usahakan cepat _update_nya ya. Doakan aja.

_Btw_, kalian penasaran gak ama _dia_? Kalian boleh nebak kok. dan kalo yang beruntung, boleh _request_ cerita _apapun_. inget APAPUN. ke saya.

Dan untuk teman saya, _Blastjoe2311_, gue udah menuhin utang ye…

Oke, cukup segini dulu dan…

**PLIS REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOLVES**

**Rate : T**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Pair(s) : all EXO official couples**

Summary : Enam _yeoja _manis merupakan siswi dari _Cheonam-Dong High School_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam _namja _tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya?

Warning : Highschool!AU. Uke!GS. _Typo._ Kemungkinan ada OC sangat tinggi.

Disclaimer : EXO itu dipunyai oleh ortu mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, manajemen, agensi, serta para _fans_.

**Chapter 3 :**

"Lu, Luhan-_ie_,"

Seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan wajah _innocent_nya sedikit terganggu dengan suara seseorang yang berusaha membangunnya. Luhan mulai menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya kedalam kubangan tangannya lebih dalam. Orang yang membangunkannya hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Inilah Luhan, kalau sudah tidur, orang segalak apapun tidak akan dihiraukan olehnya. Terdengar kasak-kusuk lagi dan akhirnya,

"LUHAN-_JIE_! BANGUN!"

Tao.

Itu. Sudah. Pasti. Tao.

"KYAAA~!"

_Bruk!_

"Aduh! _Jiejie_!" erang Tao kesakitan ketika dagunya dengan dramatis mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan, yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun, mengerang dan menatap tajam Tao. Sahabat-sahabat lainnya hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo, kita harus pulang. Jung -_ahjussi_ sudah menunggu kita," lerai Xiumin sebelum Luhan dan Tao beradu mulut dan menyebabkan masalah bertambah. Tao meringis sambil menatap Luhan dengan ganas. Luhan, yang tidak mau kalah, melebarkan matanya sehingga melotot yang malah membuat ia bertambah _unyu_.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Kau tidak pantas begitu, Hann_ie_. Mukamu terlalu imut."

"_Yeah_, gadis berwajah imut dengan hobi bermain sepak bola," Kyungsoo menimpali sambil memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo, yang ia anggap menyindir hobinya satu itu, melotot. Yixing hanya terkikik pelan melihat Luhan. Takut dipelototin juga.

"Memang kenapa _sih_, kalau perempuan itu bermain sepak bola? Tao saja _wushu_ kok," protes Luhan. Gadis _chubby_ dihadapannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Memang kau mau ikut apa lagi selain sepak bola?"

Nyengir.

"_Judo_," dan dengan jawaban polosnya itu, para sahabatnya (kecuali Tao, yang malah menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kagum) mengerang kesal.

"Lu, bisakah kau memilih yang lebih _**girly**_?" Yixing memutar bola matanya dan menekan bagian '_girly_'. Luhan menatap Yixing dengan sebal, "Memang kenapa _sih_? Terserah aku dong maunya apa. Lagipula aku ingin sekali-kali membanting orang yang ukurannya lebih besar daripadaku."

"Terserahmu-"

Perkataan Xiumin dipotong oleh Tao, "Kau hebat _jiejie_! Nanti ajari aku, ya?"

'Mulai deh,' batin keempat orang sahabat itu ketika Tao _nimbrug_ dan lebih memihak Luhan.

Siapa _sih_ yang bisa menjauhkan mereka berdua, apalagi tentang banting-membanting orang. Walaupun mereka kalau berkelahi bumi seperti _bakal_ hancur _sih_.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita bagaimana?"

Seorang pemuda _albino_ bertanya dengan suara _bass_ miliknya yang terdengar cadel. Dibibir tipisnya terlihat sebuah batang _lollipop_. Ia sedang memperhatikan lima pemuda lainnya mengelap keringat dari tubuh mereka. Apalagi salah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai postur paling tinggi dengan rambut jabrik pirang yang sekarang telah mengkilat oleh peluh. Tubuh atletis miliknya yang terbalut sebuah kemeja putih, yang sekarang telah melekat dengan erat dikarenakan peluh yang telah membasahi tubuhnya.

_Plek!_

"_Ew_, _Kkam_. Kau jorok sekali," seorang pemuda bermata _belo_ mengernyit jijik ketika sebuah kain lap dilempar kearahnya, yang berasal dari seorang pemuda _tan_ yang dengan cueknya melakukan _lay up_.

_Plung!_

Dan akhirnya masuk ke _ring._

"_Show off_," gumam seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang… uhm, pendek. Ia sangat iri dengan postur teman-temannya yang tinggi-tinggi semua. Sedangkan ia? Melebihi jauh batas _normal, __a.k.a_ sangat pendek. Kalau teman-temannya yang _normal_ paling hanya Jongin dan Jongdae. Yang lainnya? Kelainan.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat…

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Seorang _blasteran Chinese-Canadian_. Mempunyai rambut pirang _bak_ bule. Memiliki mata sehitam jelaga dan setajam elang. Wajahnya sangat tampan walaupun ekspersinya ingin ditonjok. Dan dengan tinggi 189 cm. 189 LHO. Satu senti lagi 1 meter _deh_. Selamat jadi tiang listrik Kris.

Park Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda yang masih dipertanyakan kewarasannya karena sering tertawa sendiri. Mempunyai mata _belo_ bewarna _dark chocolate_. Telinga bentuk _elf_. Wajahnya selalu dihiasi dengan senyum lebar. Dia mempunyai tinggi 187 cm.

Oh Sehun. Seorang pemuda _albino_ karena kulitnya yang bewarna putih susu. Memiliki mata agak sipit bewarna _platina_, bibir tipis bewarna _pink _pucat, serta sebuah tahi lalat seksi dilehernya. Ia mempunyai suara _bass_ manis dengan aksen cadel 's'. Yaitu, cadel dimana 's' menjadi 'th'. Dia mempunyai tinggi 185 cm.

Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang (menurutnya) seksi. Memiliki mata _hazel_ indah, dan hidung yang terlihat _pas_ dengan wajahnya. Mempunyai tinggi sekitar 184 cm.

Kim Jongdae. Seorang pemuda berwajah persegi dengan sepasang _dimple _manis dipipinya. Mempunyai _eyesmile_ yang selalu tampak diwajahnya ketika ia tersenyum. Tinggi pemuda ini sekitar 183 cm.

_And last but not least_, Kim Joonmyeon. Seorang pemuda berambut cepak hitam ini memiliki wajah _angelic_ yang bakal membuat gadis-gadis _klepek-klepek_. Kekurangannya hanya satu, yaitu **pendek**. Walau tingginya tidak termasuk pendek _sih_. Hei, 183 cm bahkan sudah termasuk tinggi untuk laki-laki.

"Bilang saja iri, _hyung_," Sehun memanasi Suho sambil memutar-mutar _lollipop_ didalam mulutnya itu. Suho langsung men-_death glare_ pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu bidangnya acuh tak acuh. Jongdae hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya beralih melihat Yi Fan, yang sedang melakukan _three-point_.

_Plung_!

Dan masuk lagi.

_Plok! Plok!_

Sontak, keenam pasang mata berbeda warna itu menoleh secara bersamaan ketika terdengar suara tepukan tangan seorang. Disitu, mereka melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _wavy_ yang digerai. Diwajah wanita itu terbentuk sebuah senyuman manis namun misterius.

"Kebetulan sekali aku melihat kalian disini,"

.

.

.

_Xiumin's house…_

"Kyung_ie_, tolong ajarkan aku tentang Hukum _Newton_," rengek Luhan sambil menarik lengan Kyungsoo, yang duduk dibawah lantai kamar Xiumin yang dilapisi karpet beludru bewarna ungu, sedang Luhan berada di kasur Xiumin yang diberi seprai bertema ungu _lavender_.

Dasar pecinta ungu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Bagaimana aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau diatas kasur, Lu?"

Luhan hanya menyengir dikasur Xiumin dan mengambil sebuah guling, memeluknya erat, serta menjawab, "Aku malas, ah,"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-geleng dan kembali membaca sebuah _novel_ yang sedari tadi ia baca. Sebuah _novel_ berjudul '_Summer In Seoul_' karya seorang penulis Indonesia, _Ilana Tan_. Disamping Kyungsoo, duduk seorang gadis mungil berkuncir _twinstail _yang sedang mengecat kuku jarinya dengan peralatan _pedicure _milik Xiumin yang ia temukan. Ia mengecat kuku-kukunya dengan warna _pink_ _neon_. Dikatakan di kemasan kutek tersebut jika kutek tersebut _glow in the dark_. Jadinya, ia langsung menyambarnya begitu sampai dikamar Xiumin.

Disisi lain, Tao sedang menumpukan kepalanya ke paha Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang tidur karena kecapekan. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Tao dengan lembut sambil tetap membaca. Sesekali, Tao menggeliat dan kemudian tidur lagi dengan tenang.

Kalian bertanya kemana Xiumin? Dia sedang dibawah, meminta beberapa makanan camilan dan minuman untuk ia dan teman-temannya.

"Zzz," tiba-tiba terdengar dengkuran halus dari atas kasur dan saat Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Luhan telah tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan posisi yang imut. Kyungsoo meraih rambut halus Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan. Luhan memang paling senang dielus saat tidur dan dia akan meresponnya dengan dengkuran bagai kucing.

Imut memang.

"Lulu dan Taotao tertidur ya, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat _maknae_ dan _partner-in-crime_-nya sudah _tepar_. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca.

Baekhyun, karena bosan, menaiki tempat tidur dengan pelan dan mengambil segenggam rambut merah kecoklatan Luhan yang sehalus sutra. Ia membagi rambut itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan memulai membuat _french braid_. Ia pun akhirnya tenggelam dalam memainkan rambut indah Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian, Xiumin akhirnya datang dengan sebaki camilan serta minuman untuk para sahabatnya itu. Ia membuka pintu sepelan mungkin karena dia sudah hafal kelakuan dua sahabatnya yang pasti akan tertidur.

Xiumin mengambil salah satu kue dari baki tersebut dan memulai memakannya. Ia pun akhirnya menonton Baekhyun bermain dengan rambut merah kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"Aku bosan," keluh Xiumin seraya menghempaskan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya pedas karena hampir membangunkan Tao yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia segera menenangkan Tao dengan mendendangkan _lullaby_ untuk Tao sambil mengelus surai hitamnya lembut. Tao pun akhirnya tidur lagi dengan tenang.

"Kenapa tidak mengusik Sohee?" tanya Kyungsoo masih fokus kepada bukunya. Matanya semakin gencar ketika ia telah sampai pada konflik Sandy dengan Jung Taewoo.

_Kim Sohee_ atau _Sohee_, merupakan kembaran Xiumin yang bersekolah disebuah sekolah khusus perempuan. Ia mempunyai wajah yang sama persis dengan Xiumin. Bedanya, Sohee lebih lembut daripada Xiumin. Kalau Xiumin menyukai ungu, Sohee menyukai warna biru langit.

"Sohee masih dirumah Sunmi. Belum pulang," cebik Xiumin sambil memutar-mutar rambut hitam milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk, matanya tetap di _novel_ miliknya.

"Ta-da!" seru Baekhyun ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan _french_ _braid_ di rambut Luhan. Luhan, masih dengan _pose_ tidurnya yang sama, bertambah manis dengan _french braid_ yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Wah, imut," seru Xiumin tertahan dan langsung mengambil _Samsung_ _S4_ miliknya.

_Jepret!_

Dan satu buah foto Luhan yang tertidur dengan manis. Bulu mata Luhan yang lentik terlihat begitu indah dengan wajah _porcelain_ miliknya. Pipi Luhan yang bewarna kemerahan menambah kecantikan Luhan. Bibir _pink_ pucat milik Luhan terbuka sedikit dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Luhan.

"Ssst," Kyungsoo mendelik kearah dua sahabatnya yang begitu mengagumi _french braid_. Apalagi Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu bangga. Kyungsoo segera menenangkan Luhan yang tadi menggeliat tidak enak. Ia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Luhan pun akhirnya tenang lagi.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa diam, ya? Luhan dan Tao _'kan_ kecapekan," katanya masih dengan suara berdesis rendah. Baekhyun dan Xiumin menunduk dan ber-_koor_, "_Mianhae_,"

_Sret…_

"Unnghh," lenguh Luhan. Matanya menyipit seiring cahaya masuk kedalam mata rusa miliknya.

"Ah, Lulu," Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat sahabat rusanya bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Luhan langsung menyentuh rambutnya ketika ia tidak merasakan rambut panjangnya. Ia pun merasakan rambut merah-kecoklatan miliknya dijadikan eksperimen Baekhyun, lagi. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi ranjang Xiumin dengan kaki menggantung dan memeluk sebuah boneka _bakpau_ di tangannya.

"Cantik _'kan_? Yang buat aku lho," sombong Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mencebikan bibirmya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik lepas _French braid_ yang telah dibuat Baekhyun. Kontan, Baekhyun menepuk tangan Luhan keras. Luhan pun mendelik kearah Baekhyun dan akhirnya lebih memperhatikan Tao yang sudah hampir membuka matanya.

"_Jiejie_, kalian semua berisik sekali, _sih_," Tao, terbangun, sambil mengusap mata hitamnya dan menggeliat bangun dari _pose_ tidurnya. Kyungsoo, dengan lembut, mengangkat kepala Tao dari pahanya dan merenggangkan pahanya karena sudah terlalu kaku.

"Eh, aku lapar nih," kata Luhan dan kembali berbaring dan berguling-guling ria sampai Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk diam karena Luhan bisa merusak 'karya'nya.

"Ayo kita ke bawah. Aku juga lagi mau masak," ajak Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu kamar Xiumin.

.

.

.

"Jadi… Ada apa kalian memanggil kami kesini?" Kris bertanya dengan alis terangkat, kelima temannya juga mengangguk. Didepan mereka sekarang berdiri tiga orang wanita cantik.

"Memang kenapa? _Kan_ terserah kami mau memanggil kalian atau tidak," jawab salah satu wanita sambil meminum teh _earl grey _miliknya. Wanita tersebut mempunyai rambut coklat muda berpotongan _bob_ dengan kaki yang panjang _nan_ langsing. Tingginya kira-kira 175 cm. Wanita itu duduk disebuah _sofa_ yang ada didepan keenam pemuda itu.

Mendengar jawaban begitu, Kris hanya mendelik tajam kearah wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya _mehrong_. Disamping wanita itu, berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek pirang. Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat wanita yang lebih muda itu.

_Buk!_

"Sudahlah, Young_ie_," kata wanita itu setelah me_nyambit_ kepala wanita yang lebih muda itu. Wanita yang duduk di _sofa_ itu mendelik dan mengusap kepalanya. Ia pun melirik kearah Kris dan mendapati pemuda itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Ia men_death glare_ Kris.

Wanita disamping kanannya hanya tersenyum geli melihat perkelahian antara temannya dan Kris. Wanita ini mempunyai rambut merah gelap -mungkin merah _maroon_- dan sebuah _eyesmile_ terbentuk diwajahnya.

"Kami memanggil kalian kesini karena kami ingin memberitahu kalian tentang _mates_ yang telah kalian pilih itu,"

Sembilan pasang mata itu langsung menoleh ketika mendapati suara _alto_ seorang wanita. Wanita itu sedang menggantung handuk bewarna _pink_ dibahunya. Ia menampilkan sebuah senyum manis diwajahnya. Chanyeol, Suho, dan Jongdae menganga ketika melihat siapa wanita itu.

"S-Soo _noona_,"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"_How are you_?"

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kalian mau menginap hari ini?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis berpipi _chubby_ kita yang tambah _chubby_ karena mulutnya penuh dengan _spaghetti_ _bolognaise_. Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka memasak _spaghetti bolognaise_.

"Kalian menginap saja. Tidak apa-apa _kok_," tawar _Mrs. Kim_. Kedua orangtua Xiumin ternyata ikut _dinner_ dengan mereka dengan alasan, _'Kami ingin memakan masakan kalian.'_

Padahal mereka hanya ingin memakan makanan mereka karena ada Kyungsoo. Kalau cuma Xiumin, mereka pasti kabur duluan.

_Poor you, Xiu_.

Xiumin hanya melirik _eomma_nya sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Paling cuma mau makan masakan Kyungsoo,'

Kasihan banget hidupmu, Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mengirimi pesan ke orangtua kami," jawab Kyungsoo sopan. _Mrs. Kim_ langsung menggeleng, "Tidak usah, tadi _ahjumma_ sudah meminta ijin. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja _handphone_ kalian."

Sontak, kelima sahabat itu langsung melihat _handphone_ masing-masing.

**To : Lulu-**_**ie**_

**From : **_**Mama**_

"**Kalau mau menginap silahkan saja, Hann**_**ie**_**. Selamat menginap! ^^"**

**~o0o~**

**To : Taotao-**_**panda**_

**From : **_**Mommy**_

"**Selamat bersenang-senang!"**

**~o0o~**

**To : Baekk**_**ie**_

**From : **_**Mom**_

"_**Mom**_** mengijinkanmu, kok, **_**baby**_**. Semoga kau bersenang-senang disana!"**

**~o0o~**

**To : Xing**_**ie**_

**From : Ma**

"**Selamat bersenang-senang! **_**Ciao**_**! (/^-^)/**

**~o0o~**

**To : Kyung**_**ie**_

**From : **_**eomma**_

"**Selamat bersenang-senang disana! "**

**~o0o~**

Dan mereka pun _facepalm_ bersama.

Kok kalian kayak anak yang diusir sama orangtua sendiri? Kasian.

**TBC**

_Arena bacotan aneh:_

…

Ini apaaa? Sumpah gatau kenapa yang ini kok _nista _sekaleeee -_-

dan, yang satu ini agak pendek. Yasudahlah.

Udah lah bodo sebodo amat. Yang penting jadi.

Oiya, saya mau ngasih pesan nih. Kemungkinan, _chapter _4 akan _hiatus _bentar. Dikarenakan oleh _mid semester_ minggu depan.

Satu lagi…

**Plis Review, kawans!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOLVES**

**Rate : T**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Pair(s) : all EXO official couples**

Summary : Enam _yeoja _manis merupakan siswi dari _Cheonam-Dong High School_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam _namja _tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya?

Warning : Highschool!AU. Uke!GS.

Disclaimer : EXO itu dipunyai oleh ortu mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, manajemem, agensi, serta para _fans_.

**Chapter 4 :**

_Bruk!_

Seorang gadis dengan perawakan bagai rusa, melempar dirinya ke sebuah ranjang berukuran _king_ dengan kasar. Ia berguling dan mengambil salah satu guling yang dibungkus sprei bewarna ungu dengan motif bunga _lavender_.

"_Ya_! Kau _'kan_ belum mandi, Lu!" erang Xiumin ketika Luhan, gadis tadi, dengan seenak jidatnya menidurkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolahnya dari tadi siang. Ingat itu, **SIANG**. Tuh, udah saya _bold_ sama pakein _capslock_ gede-gede.

Luhan dengan tatapan malas akhirnya bangkit juga. Ia akhirnya duduk di lantai berlapiskan karpet tebal yang lembutnya seperti bulu angsa. Ia masih tetap memeluk guling Xiumin dengan erat.

Melihat guling kesayangannya dipeluk orang, Xiumin berseru, "Ngapain kau peluk-peluk guling kesayanganku, Rusa! Kau masih kotor."

Dan dimulailah tarik-menarik guling yang dimenangkan oleh Xiumin. Xiumin memeluk guling itu dengan protektif seakan itu adalah satu-satunya barang yang ia punyai.

_Kriett…_

Suara derit pintu mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis, dengan fisik hampir sama dengan Xiumin, menengok kedalam dan berkata dengan suara lembut, "Permisi."

"Sohee!" seru Xiumin senang ketika kembarannya, Sohee, memasuki kamar tidurnya yang didominasi oleh warna ungu. Sohee hanya terkikik melihat reaksi kakak beda lima detiknya itu. Begitu ceria dan menyenangkan, seperti biasa.

_Grep!_

Xiumin langsung memeluk Sohee dengan _bear hug_ miliknya. Sohee hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan lengan Xiumin, memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Keempat sahabat lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat sifat manja Xiumin, sedangkan Luhan dengan cepat mengambil guling Xiumin dan memeluknya lagi.

Xiumin menyadarinya. Dan ia segera memarahi Luhan lagi. Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan berkata dengan ogah-ogahan, "Iya deh, aku mandi. Mana baju yang bisa kupakai?" tanyanya dengan tangan ditadahkan kepada Xiumin.

Xiumin membuka lemari besarnya yang dicat ungu dengan _petal-petal lavender_ menghiasinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kemeja kedodoran bewarna putih dengan sepasang _boxer_ bewarna merah _maroon_ untuk Luhan. Yah, **itu** memang baju Luhan _sih_.

Setelah mendapatkan bajunya, Luhan mengambil handuk bewarna putih yang juga miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, yang juga didominasi warna ungu juga. "Dasar maniak ungu," gumam Luhan melihat semua barang-barang disana yang bewarna ungu. Bahkan _shampoo_ milik Xiumin bewarna ungu. Luhan menghela nafas sambil berpikir apakah rambutnya akan berubah warna juga menjadi ungu.

"Lu, jangan mandi lama-lama ya. Aku juga mau mandi!" seruan melengking Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari kegiatannya, _bengong_. Luhan menyahut dengan nada ogah, "Iya iya."

Luhan mulai membuka seragam atasannya yang diikuti oleh roknya yang ia turunkan. Membebaskan tubuhnya dari apapun yang melekat dari dirinya hingga _naked_ sepenuhnya. Ia pun membuka keran yang berada diatas bak mandi putih gading itu. Ia memutar keran itu sehingga keran itu mengeluarkan air hangat yang _pas_. Dan itu membuatnya menghela nafas lega ketika ia menyentuh permukaan air itu dengan sehalus bulu.

Setelah merendam seluruh tubuhnya, ia mengambil sebuah _foam_ dan menuang sabun beraroma _lavender_. Ia pun menggosok tubuhnya yang lengket dengan debu maupun keringat. Dengan telaten, ia menggosok tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia membuka ikatan rambutnya yang tadi ia buat menjadi cepol asal diatas kepalanya.

Ia menuang sebuah botol ungu berisi _shampoo_ yang juga beraroma _lavender_ dan mendesah ketika air membasuh rambut keemasannya dari busa-busa itu. Akhirnya, ia pun membuang air sehabis berendam didalamnya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dari air-air yang ada dan membuat sebuah _bee hive_ untuk membungkus rambut basahnya.

.

.

.

_Grekk_

Pintu yang digeser memperlihatkan siluet seorang gadis yang memakai kemeja kedodoran dan juga _boxer_ merah yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya itu. Luhan, gadis itu, melempari Baekhyun dengan handuk ungunya yang masih setengah basah.

"Ih, Luhan!" erangnya bercanda karena wangi Luhan yang tertempel pada handuk itu sebenarnya manis, lebih manis dari _cheesecake_ yang sering ia makan. "Jangan berikan aku handuk yang masih basah, dong."

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu mungilnya dengan acuh dan duduk di tepi ranjang Xiumin dengan kaki yang terbang di udara. Dia mengurai-nguraikan surai keemasan, yang warnanya agak tua oleh basah, miliknya dan mulai mengipas-ngipasi rambutnya itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sohee dan Xiumin sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa, Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk di depan televisi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, serta Tao yang sudah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri lagi di atas kasur dorong dibawah kasur yang biasa Xiumin tempati.

Luhan mengangkat alis keemasannya itu dan akhirnya mendekati Tao. Ia mendekati Tao dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan kucing imut itu. Ia mendekati hidung mungil miliknya dan mulai menghirup wangi tubuh Tao yang ternyata seharum _vanilla_ dan juga _cookies_ yang begitu menenangkan.

_Dia sudah mandi_, pikirnya dan menjauh dari anak kucing itu. Ia mengambil tempat dan berbaring bersebelahan dengan Yixing untuk memelototi Robert Pattinson yang sedang berperan menjadi Edward Cullen, _vampire-seksi-yang-main-di-Twilight_. _Yeah_, mereka sedang menonton _Twilight : Breaking Dawn part 1_, yang begitu mereka sukai. Ini mungkin ke-seratus dua puluh kalinya mereka nonton. Lihat? Bahkan Luhan menghitungnya.

"Kalian _ngga_ bosan ya nonton ini terus?" tanyanya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki sifat keibuan yang kentara diantara semua sahabatnya. Kontan, kedua sahabatnya itu menggeleng secara bersama, masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari _TV_ tersebut. Luhan hanya memutar bola mata _caramel_ miliknya.

Akhirnya, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi atau karena kelelahan, Luhan menyeret tubuh mungilnya kesebelah Tao dan meringkuk seperti kucing serta mulai menggantar rohnya ke _dreamland_ miliknya. Dimana ia akan bertemu dengan pangeran tampan _nan_ seksi_nya_.

.

.

.

"Hey,"

"S-Soo-_noona_?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum miring melihat kekagetan ketiga pemuda tampan didepannya. Sedangkan tiga pemuda lainnya beserta tiga wanita lain yang berada di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyambut Sooyoung dalam pelukannya. Sooyoung menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka dan mulai mengelus pelan rambut hitam Chanyeol ketika ia mulai membasahi pakaian Sooyoung dengan air matanya.

"Jangan pernah. Jangan pernah sekali pun meninggalkan kami," desisnya diantara isak tangisnya. Sooyoung melunak, ia mulai mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan membawanya untuk membaringkan kepalanya di pahanya sedangkan Sooyoung duduk di sebuah _sofa_.

Chanyeol hanya menikmati elusan lembut di rambutnya dan mulai menutup mata cokelat gelapnya. Sooyoung hanya tersenyum lembut dan seketika, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius lagi.

Merasa sudah waktunya, Kris membuka mulutnya, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang _mates_ kami?"

Sooyoung tersenyum. Senyuman manis dan juga misterius, "_Firstly_, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Kalian sudah menentukan _mates_ kalian?"

"Tentu,"

"Kalian sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Kalian sudah mengalami _heat_?"

"Iy- eh?"

Wajah kelima pemuda itu memerah dengan berbagai ekspresi. Keempat wanita didepan mereka hanya terkekeh pelan. Dan Sooyoung pun melanjutkan, "Kalau kalian sudah. Berarti ini gampang,"

"He-Hei! Kita tidak berkata bahwa kita sudah mengalami _heat_," protes Jongin dengan wajah memerah hingga ke telinganya. Wanita berambut _bob_ cokelat muda itu tertawa dan menghirup teh _earl grey_ miliknya, _Lee Taeyoung_, membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara,

"Dalam psikologi, pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu disebut _snap question_. Dan biasanya orang yang menjawab akan berkata sejujurnya tanpa di perintah oleh otak. Refleks," jelasnya dengan nada suara yakin dan santai.

"Aku benci kau, Young-_ah_,"

"Oh, _nado_, _Kkamjong_. _Nado_,"

"Jangan pernah panggil dengan nada itu lagi. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Lebih menyebalkan kau, tahu!"

_BLETAK!_

"Kalian tidak bisa diam ya?!"

"_Mianhae_, Tae-_eonnie_/Taeyeon-_noona_,"

.

.

.

"Ah~, sudah malam rupanya. Aku balik dulu ya Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun. Selamat tidur," pamit Sohee ketika melihat jam dinding ungu milik Xiumin sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun, serta Xiumin, yang telah selesai menonton _Twilight_, akhirnya membalas pamitan Sohee dengan senyum hangat. Mereka pun akhirnya merapikan camilan-camilan mereka dan mencuci tangan mereka dengan sabun. Baekhyun segera saja bergelung dibalik selimut yang telah membungkus tubuh langsing Tao dan Luhan yang telah tertidur.

Kyungsoo, Yixing serta Xiumin pun mulai menyelimuti diri mereka dengan sebuah selimut yang berada di atas kasur _king size_ milik Xiumin.

"_Good night_,"

Dan…

_Cklek!_

Sohee pun mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Agar tidak mengusik keenam gadis itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan lirih dan akhirnya,

_Thud._

Pintu tertutup dengan begitu pelan dan menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Kukira pembahasan kita hanya sampai disini dahulu. Kalian ada sekolah besok soalnya," kata Sooyoung ketika melihat jam dinding telah menunjukan angka 11.

"Kita tidur dimana?"

"Tiffany akan mengantar kalian," jawab Sooyoung sambil menunjuk Tiffany dengan dagunya. Disitu, Tiffany menunggu dengan _eyesmile_ manis miliknya dan mulai menunjukan arah kamar mereka berlima ketika mereka sudah berdiri _inline _di belakangnya.

"Mau kubantu dengan Chanyeol?"

Sooyoung mendongak mendengar suara lembut itu dan memberikan senyum memelas miliknya, "_Please._"

Taeyoung hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika terbuka, yang terlihat bukan lagi warna hitam jelaga melainkan ungu. Ungu gelap yang begitu indah dan dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang terhisap kedalamnya.

Sesuatu bewarna hitam, seperti bayangan, mulai merangsek menuju tubuh Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan, bayangan itu menjadi tangan-tangan yang membantu Chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sadar sehingga dengan mudah bayangan berbentuk tangan itu mengangkatnya.

Taeyoung akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah lebar ketika memastikan bayangan-bayangan itu sudah mengencangkan pegangan mereka pada tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau serius mereka akan setuju dengan keputusanmu nanti?"

Saat ini, Taeyeon dan Sooyoung sedang menyusuri koridor luas _mansion_ yang menuju kearah kamar mereka.

Sooyoung hanya tersenyum, "Ini yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Kau tahu, aku _sih_ tidak masalah kau mau bagaimana. Karena, disini kaulah yang menjadi pembina mereka," kata Taeyeon mengangkat bahunya, "Tetapi pikirkanlah mereka, terutama _Chanyeol_."

"Aku mengerti. _Gomawo_, Taeng-_eonnie._"

"Itu pekerjaanku _'kan_?"

"Aku benci sekali kalau kau sudah sombong."

"Aku tidak sombong. Itu _'kan_ kenyataan."

"Berisik."

.

.

.

"Ungh~"

Merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai, Xiumin pun membuka matanya, menampilkan _orbs_ cokelat bulat. Ia menengok kearah nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Niatnya sih melihat wekernya.

_Masih pukul 05.30_, pikirnya. Ia pun beralih melihat ketiga temannya yang tidur beralaskan kasur dibawah. Dan ketika ia melihat kebawah,

…. Benar-benar ajaib.

Kaki Baekhyun yang mungil sudah berada diatas wajah Luhan dengan tubuh kecilnya menimpa Tao. Xiumin juga tak habis pikir bagaimana cara Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya saat tidur. Dan posisi Tao juga tidak kalah ajaibnya. Ia tertidur dengan tangan dan kaki panjangnya men-_tackle_ Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? _Well_, dialah yang paling mengenaskan. Sudah di-_tackle_ oleh si _Kungfu Panda_ versi cewek dan kelinci hiperaktif, kaki kirinya bahkan sudah keluar dari batas kasur.

Xiumin hanya bisa mengurut dada dan berpikir, _untung aku tidak tidur dengan mereka_.

Nista juga dikau, Xiu.

.

.

.

"Hoahm~" Yixing mengernyit ketika Tao menguap. Ia langsung menggerakan tangannya untuk menutupi mulut Tao. Ia menasehati Tao, "Kalau menguap ditutup mulutnya Taotao. Kau ini **cewek**," katanya dengan penekanan di kata akhir.

Tao hanya memutar bola matanya dan bergumam tentang sesuatu. Ia pun mengambil handuk merahnya. Kemarin barang-barang mereka sudah dikirim ke rumah Xiumin. Termasuk seragam mereka.

_Grek_

"Oh. Hai, Lulu-_jie_."

Luhan hanya menatap Tao dari cermin dan mengangguk sebelum memakaikan _lipgloss_ tanpa warna ke bibir merah merekahnya. Tao nyengir kuda dan menatap Luhan dari cermin. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Sesudah ia memakai _lipgloss_nya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Tao yang masih menyengir tak jelas.

"Oke, Taotao. Cengiranmu itu sangat menjijikan," katanya sambil membuat wajah jijik, "dan apa alasanmu menyengir begitu, huh?"

"_Jiejie_ memakai _lipgloss_ itu gara-gara Si Cadel 'kan?" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah menjijikan sedari tadi. Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar 'Si Cadel' dan berpikir dengan keras, _Siapa itu Si Cadel?_

_LOADING_

_LOADING_

_LOADING_

_LOAD-_

Oh.

Si Oh Sehun.

"ASDFHGJHJLJ!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU BENAR 'KAN, _JIE_?!"

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU, ZITAO?! ANEH!"

"ECIEE! MUKA _JIEJIE_ UDAH MERAH LHOO~!"

"IH! AKU BENCI TAOTAO! _I'M OUT_!"

_**BRAK!**_

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

_**PLAK!**_

"ADUH! _JIEJIE_! INI APAAN?! OH DEMI TUHAN~! KAU MENJIJIKAN LULU-_JIE_!"

Tahu tidak apa yang Luhan lempar?

Bra hitam miliknya yang bermerk _Victoria's Secret_.

Oh.

Dan yang terdengar hanyalah tawa nista Luhan.

.

.

.

"Ih! Lulu-_jie_ benar-benar menjijikan," Tao mengerang, "Bramu itu hampir masuk ke mulutku tahu!"

Luhan meliriknya, "Siapa suruh kalau tertawa seperti orang kesurupan?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Saat ini, mereka ada di kamar Xiumin, memakan sarapan yang telah diantarkan oleh _maid_ keluarga Xiumin.

"Yah, tidak sampai memasukan bramu ke mulutka lha, _jie_. Kau mau aku mati?" Tao melebarkan matanya, memelototi _jiejie_nya yang satu itu. Namun sama sekali tidak ber-efek. Malah, Luhan hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Heh. Mending kalian cepat-cepat makannya. Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat," perkataan Yixing membuat keduanya fokus terhadap makanan masing-masing dengan tetap memandang satu sama lain dengan begitu intens. Yixing hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Beginilah punya teman-teman yang setengah autis setengah waras. Sabar saja Yixing-_eonnie_.

#YixingPastiKuat

#StayWarasYixing

.

.

.

"_YA!_ Dasar pemuda-pemuda pemalas!"

_**BRUAGH! BRUAGH!**_

"_IREONA_!"

"Ogah."

_Sret_

Oke. Ini benar-benar membuat Taeyoung naik darah. Masih bagus dibangunkan. Walaupun memakai cara barbar, tetapi tetap masih dibangunkan 'kan?

Dengan segera Taeyoung, gadis dengan rambut _bob_, menarik selimut yang menutupi keenam pemuda itu. Sontak, keenam pemuda itu bangun dan berseru,

"LEE TAEYOUNG!"

Taeyoung hanya tersenyum watados, "Pagi."

"ARGHHHHHH!"

_**BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!**_

"KYAAA~! KALIAN KOK PADA ANARKIS SIH?!"

.

.

.

"Umfh!" Taeyoung mem-_pout_-kan bibir merahnya. Dia sudah menyisir rambut _bob_nya yang tadinya berantakan karena ditimpuk oleh bantal-bantal yang dilempari oleh keenam _werewolves_, yang sedang makan dengan meja yang sama dengannya, dengan anarkis.

Sooyoung hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Young -_ie_. Dan kalian," ia menunjuk keenam pemuda itu, "minta maaf pada Young-_ie_."

"Ta-tap-" Sooyoung memotong perkataan Jongin dan memelototinya, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Jongin."

Keenam _werewolves_ itu menghela nafas pasrah dan dengan setengah hati, "_Mianhae_, Taeyoung-_ah_/Young-_noona_." Taeyoung hanya tersenyum watados dan mengangguk. _Dasar mood swinger parah_, batin Kris tersenyum lembut kearah sang gadis.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian harus lakukan 'kan?" tanya Sooyoung, kekhawatiran masih berbekas di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya, _noon_. Tenang saja," sahut sang _maknae_, Oh Sehun, menenangkan Sooyoung. "Aku percaya kok sama kalian," sahut Sooyoung, kekhawatirannya berkurang.

_**TIN! TIN!**_

"Ah, jemputanku sudah datang. _Annyeong_, semua!"

"_Annyeong_, _noon_. Sampaikan salam kami pada Changmin-_hyung_!"

"Pasti!"

.

.

.

"Eh, _Ahjussi_! Kita diturunin disini saja!" seru Xiumin di perempatan jalan. Sedikit lagi sebenarnya sudah sampai ke sekolah. Tapi, demi program _diet_nya, Xiumin rela berjalan kaki.

"E-eh! Tidak apa-apa nih, Nona?!" sang supir keluarga, Jung-_ahjussi_, menanyakan kewarasan nona mudanya, takut digorok nyonya besarnya ternyata.

"Tenang saja, _ahjussi_. Nanti aku bilang ke _eomma_ kok. Kita pasti selamat kesana, percaya deh!" kata Xiumin meyakinkan. Supir itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya menepikan mobilnya,

"Hati-hati, Nona!"

"_Neee~_!" seru Xiumin. Ketika melihat supirnya sudah pergi, barulah mereka berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Kebetulan, sekolah mereka hanya tinggal belok kanan dan sehabis itu menyebrang.

"Eh! Ayo cepat menyebrang! Nanti lampunya keburu merah!" seru Xiumin dan segera menarik tangan Luhan. Tiba-tiba…

_Bruk!_

"Aduh!"

Ringisan Luhan menyadarkan mereka berlima ketika mereka sudah berada di seberang sedangkan Luhan jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan.

"LUHAN! AWAS!"teriakan penuh ketakutan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menengok dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya.

_Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya_, batinnya dan menutup mata. Kelima sahabatnya menatap Luhan penuh ketakutan sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berteriak, "LUHAN!"

_Sret! _

_**BRUAK!**_

Luhan membuka matanya cepat. Mulutnya membeo ketika melihat seorang pemuda didepannya dengan sebuah truk yang hancur.

"K-kau.."

**TBC~!**

_Area Bacotan Aneh :_

Hehe. Jangan bunuh saya karena _update_ lama, yah. Hehehehehe #tawanista.

Saya berjanji deh, kalo saya bakalan cepet _update_… kapan-kapan /dilempar batu/

SAYA JUGA MINTA MAAP KALO INI CEPTER KURANG PANJANG. ihik. _Mian_, semua.

Pokoknya, TOLONG TETAP SOKONG SAYA DARI BELAKANG YA! /teriak pake toa/

Dan terakhir…

**PLIS REVIEW KALO GA, BARBIE MELAYANG!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOLVES**

**Rate : T**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Pair(s) : all EXO official couples**

Summary : Enam _yeoja _manis merupakan siswi dari _Cheonam-Dong High School_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam _namja _tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya?

Warning : Highschool!AU. Uke!GS.

Disclaimer : EXO itu dipunyai oleh ortu mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, manajemem, agensi, serta para _fans_.

**Chapter 5 :**

"K-Kau… Oh Sehun 'kan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut _platina_ itu hanya melirik Luhan dari balik bahu tegapnya. Truk didepannya hancur, dalam artian _penyok_, hanya depannya saja, jadi Sehun sama sekali tidak ambil pusing.

Ia malah berbalik dan berjalan kearah Luhan dengan wajah serata tembok. Luhan, yang merasa di_kacangin_, mengangkat alisnya heran namun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Setelah sampai ditempat Luhan, Sehun berjongkok, menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan, dan menyelipkan lengan kekarnya di punggung dan kaki jenjang Luhan. Dan…

_Hup!_

Dengan sangat mudah Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_, karena beratnya hanya seringan boneka. Sontak, keempat sahabat Luhan memelototkan mata mereka kecuali Tao. Ia sedang asyik-asyiknya cengar-cengir seperti orang gila.

"E-eh! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" pekik Luhan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Tangannya dengan refleks dikalungkan olehnya di leher jenjang Sehun. Sehun hanya meliriknya dan berkata dengan suara datar, "Kau tidak melihat kakimu ya? Aku akan membebatnya. Jadi diam saja."

Luhan hanya terdiam dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Sehun sedang menahan senyum samar ketika melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang imut.

.

.

.

_Grekk…_

"Permisi,"

Sapaan Sehun disambut dengan keheningan dari dalam klinik sekolah. Ia menutup pintu kembali dengan kakinya. Dengan segera, ia mendudukan Luhan di salah satu tempat tidur di klinik sekolah itu.

"Tunggu disitu, jangan kemana-mana," perintahnya dengan mutlak. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap punggung Sehun. Kelihatannya Sehun agak kebingungan karena baru pertama kali ini ia masuk ke klinik sekolah.

"A-ah. Kalau P3K ada di lemari sebelah kiri. K-kalau kau belum tahu," Luhan mencicit ketika Sehun berbalik menatapnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, "Hn. _Gomawo_."

Luhan hanya mendongak ketika Sehun menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Ia memegang kedua pipi ranumnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Tek._

"Mana sini kakimu," titah Sehun. Luhan menyodorkan kaki kirinya dan membiarkan Sehun untuk membuka sepatu beserta kaos kakinya. Tanpa sengaja, Sehun mengelus bagian kaki Luhan yang membiru parah. Luhan mengernyit menahan sakit. Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang menahan sakit. Mata rusa Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Set_

Sehun, tanpa berbicara apapun, menyeka air mata yang sudah ingin jatuh dari mata indah Luhan. "Tahan, ya," katanya dengan senyum lembut. Luhan mengangguk perlahan dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun membebat kaki Luhan yang membiru. Sesekali Luhan mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan. Sehun dengan telaten membebat kaki Luhan dan setelah selesai,

…Ia mencium kaki Luhan.

Mata Luhan melotot, hampir keluar dari rongganya. Sehun hanya mendongak menatapnya dengan senyum samar. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah parah hingga ke telinganya. Sehun berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang ditempeli debu tak kasat mata.

"Kita harus ke kelas," kata Sehun dengan wajah datar lagi. Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung. _Perasaanku saja atau dia memang bermuka ganda?_, kira-kira begitulah pikiran Luhan. Luhan memandangi kakinya yang diperban dengan wajah bingung.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menghampiri Luhan. Dengan perbedaan tinggi yang amat sangat, Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran. Sehun membungkuk dan menyisipkan lengan kekarnya di punggung dan diantara paha dan betis jenjang Luhan.

"E-eh!" pekik Luhan tidak siap. Sehun melirik dan berkata –tepatnya memerintah, "Kalungkan lenganmu di leherku. Kita akan _berlari_."

"EEEHHHH!?"

.

.

.

"Aduh. Han-_ie_ gimana?"

Gumaman penuh frustasi dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo sembari mondar-mandir didepan teman-temannya. Xiumin sedang terduduk di meja Baekhyun. Ia menguburkan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya. Baekhyun disampingnya, mengelus pelan bahu Xiumin.

"Ini semua salahku," gumam Xiumin. Yixing menghela nafas dan beranjak menghampiri Xiumin. Ia menepuk bahu Xiumin hingga empunya mendongak dan disapa oleh senyum lembut Yixing.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Xiuxiu-_jie_. Percaya deh sama aku. Dia tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan Xiumi. Dan ternyata sedikit manjur. Tao, yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan _Iphone s5_ bewarna merah miliknya, membuka suara, "Iya, _jie_. Percayakan saja Lulu-_jie_ pada pemuda _albino_ itu."

Kyungsoo berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap Tao dengan tajam, "Tidak boleh berkata hal yang tidak-tidak kepada orang yang telah menolong temanmu, Taotao."

Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berkata dengan ogah, "Iya _jie_."

.

"Mereka tidak menyadari ya, kalau teman yang ia sebut 'pemuda _albino_' itu ada disini?" Jongin mengernyit, melihat Tao dengan pandangan aneh. Chanyeol hanya menepuk punggung pemuda _tan_ itu sambil nyengir, "Sudahlah. Panggilan itu juga bagus untuk _maknae_ itu kok."

"_Says the one who cries last night_," Chanyeol memelototi pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan dengan wajah _ ! #$%^&*-face_ miliknya. Kris hanya terkekeh-kekeh menyebalkan (bagi Chanyeol).

"Sudahlah, hentika-"

_Grek…_

Perkataan Joonmyeon terputus ketika pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan dua sejoli yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan. Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Sehun, dengan santainya berjalan kearah bangku mereka bersama. Sedangkan Luhan. Kulitnya sudah sepucat kertas.

Setelah didudukan oleh Sehun, ia langsung menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam, seakan ingin mencabik-cabik Sehun dengan tatapannya. Sahabat-sahabat Luhan langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sehun menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya didekat jendela.

"Han-_ie_, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kyungsoo langsung memegang dagu Luhan dan mendongakannya ke atas. Luhan meringis, "Yang sakit sepertinya kakiku deh, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tersipu. Malu dengan kesalahannya. Sedangkan Tao sudah terkekeh-kekeh melihat _jiejie_nya yang biasanya perfeksionis ini salah. Luhan menghentikan ringisannya, "Aku sih tidak apa-apa. Kalau saja ia tidak berlari tadi," misuhnya menatap punggung Sehun yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Jongin.

"Ah, walaupun _jiejie_ ngomong begitu juga. _Jiejie_ senang 'kan?" goda Tao, menaik-turunkan alisnya. Luhan langsung menatap Tao dengan melebarkan matanya dan pipi memerah parah.

"Bisa tidak sih kau diam. Sebentar saja," keluh Luhan dengan pipi masih memerah. Tao hanya terkikik melihat Luhan _ngambek_, "Oke oke. Aku akan diam. **Sebentar saja**."

Dan meledaklah tawa Tao ketika Luhan menggembungkan pipi ranumnya.

"HAHAHAHA! ADUH, _JIE_. MUKAMU TUH AIB BANGET~!"

"DIAM BISA TIDAK SIH?!"

_**BLETAK!**_

"KALIAN _NGGA_ BISA DIAM, YA?!"

"_Mianhae_, Xiu-_ie_/Xiuxiu-_jie_."

.

.

.

"Mereka benar-benar, deh,"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya terbengong dengan mata membulat imut, terkekeh pelan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menepuk bahu Jongin dan cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan kernyitan didahinya, "Apaan sih, Cadel?"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Cadel', _Kkam_," misuh Sehun, "Dan juga. Kau lagi melihat siapa, hm?" tanyanya, menggoda Jongin. Jongin langsung membuang mukanya, sebelum ia ingin meninju wajah yang (katanya) tampan milik sang _maknae_.

Sehun tambah mendekati wajah tengilnya dan menggoda Jongin. Wajah Jongin memerah, namun berterima kasihlah pada kulit _tan_ (item) miliknya sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan.

_Teng teng teng…_

_Grek_

"Anak-anak, silahkan duduk. Dan kalian berenam, silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian," Sooyoung, selaku wali kelas, mengusir keenam orang yang salah kelas dengan halus dan senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir merah alaminya.

"_Hwaiting_, Chann-_ie_."

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_, Soo-_ie_."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, untuk pelajaran kali ini. Aku minta kalian untuk berpasangan dengan teman sebangku kalian," titah _Kim Hyoyeon_, selaku guru _dance_ mereka, "Kalian akan menari _tango_ atau _waltz_ untuk _test _menari minggu depan. Mengerti?"

"_Ne_, Hyo-_seonsaeng_," jawab para murid dan Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum senang. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang tari luas milik Cheonam-Dong High School, yang dikatakan sebagai ruang tari terluas di _Seoul_, Korea Selatan.

"Jadi… kita berpasangan 'kan?" tanya Tao kepada pemuda _blonde_ gigantisme didepannya, yang hanya menatap Tao dengan tajam. Tao hanya menunduk dan misuh-misuh tentang '_mengapa-aku-sebangku-dengan-angry-bird-yang-tak-tahu-cara-berekspresi_'.

Pemuda didepannya, Kris, hanya menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ditahan olehnya. Ia pun menadahkan tangan besarnya didepan Tao. Tao mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan mata _panda_ besarnya.

"_May I have this dance_?" tanya Kris, menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Saat itu juga, lagu _slow_ khas _tango_ memenuhi ruangan tari dengan kaca dimana-mana saat ini. Tao, dengan malu-malu tapi pasti, meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kris yang besar.

Kris menahan senyuman yang hampir terbentuk di wajah tampannya dan membantu Tao untuk bergerak ke ruangan kosong yang telah diubah menjadi lantai dansa. Sudah ada beberapa pasangan yang menari, termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan, tangan besar Kris memegang pinggang ramping Tao dengan begitu lembut, seakan takut jika ia melepaskannya, Tao akan pecah berkeping-keping bagai boneka porselen. Tao hanya mengikuti langkah Kris yang begitu hati-hati. Begitu… _sensual_.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan kata-kata itu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kris hanya melirik Tao dengan bingung. _Ada apa dengannya?_, batinnya bertanya. Ia mengangkat salah satu alis _blonde_nya dan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh serta melanjutkan tari mereka.

Ia hanya menikmati bagaimana tangannya yang besar bisa terasa pas dengan tangan mungil Tao. Bagaimana _step _-nya yang berirama sama seperti Tao. Ia hanya bisa menikmatinya.

Sebelum semuanya hilang kembali seperti _dahulu_.

.

.

.

"_Okay_. Hari ini cukup sampai disini," Hyoyeon menepuk tangannya dan menyuruh murid-murid berbaris sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita akan bertemu minggu depan. Banyaklah latihan. Dan untuk Sehun dan Luhan, tolong jangan kembali ke kelas dulu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," katanya mengerling kepada dua sejoli yang sedang duduk di pojok. Diam-diaman.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan cara menopang tubuh mungilnya di dinding ruang tari itu. Tetapi, ia segera meluncur kembali dan menimbulkan bunyi _buk_ yang agak keras. Ia hanya dapat meringis ketika pantatnya dengan mulus berciuman dengan lantai ruang tari itu.

Setelah memastikan semua muridnya keluar –kecuali dua sejoli itu, Hyoyeon menghampiri Sehun-Luhan yang masih terduduk. Ia duduk bersilang didepan mereka dan berkata, "Untuk kalian berdua –karena Luhan sedang cedera, kurasa kalian akan kusuruh membuat tugas."

Luhan refleks menggeleng. Ia ogah mengerjakan tugas yang belakang-belakangnya paling disuruh membuat _kliping_. Ia meyakinkan Hyoyeon, "Hyo-_seonsaeng_! Tenang saja, kakiku pasti akan sembuh minggu depan. Jadi, biarkan saja kami menari –**jangan** buat _kliping_, _please_," katanya dengan _deer eyes_ imut miliknya.

Hyoyeon hanya menghela nafas. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya yang diijawab anggukan antusias oleh Luhan. Ia menyerah, "Oke. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Mata Luhan berbinar—binar, "Apa, _seonsaeng_?"

Mata Hyoyeon memicing –tepatnya mengerling dengan diam-diam kearah Sehun, "Kau **harus** berpasangan dengan Sehun," anggukan dari Luhan, "**Dan** dirawat oleh Sehun, itu saja."

Luhan menganga. Sehun memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Sedangkan Hyoyeon menyeringai dengan begitu piciknya. Luhan merasakan wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya. Ia menatap Hyoyeon, terus ke Sehun, Hyoyeon, Sehun –begitu seterusnya.

"_N-nae_?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk rampingnya kearah dirinya. Lemotnya kumat ternyata. Hyoyeon menghela nafas, "Iya, Luluku sayang~"

Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang imut. Hyoyeon beralih ke Sehun dengan senyuman bak malaikat maut. "Bagaimana, **Sehun**?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada nama sang pemuda.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, ya," gumam Sehun, "Oke deh. Terserah," akhirnya ia menjawab dengan putaran bola mata _platina_ miliknya. Hyoyeon menahan dengusan kesal pada pemuda didepannya dan memilih kabur dari ruangan itu –meninggalkan Sehun-Luhan berdua, "Baiklah, aku kembali dahulu. _Hwaiting_!"

Sehun tahu bahwa kata '_hwaiting_' itu untuknya. Untuknya, mendapati dan melindungi rusa imut di sampingnya ini. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan yang masih menunduk.

Luhan mendongak.

Senyuman lembut terbentuk di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

_Srek_

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan, yang berlabel '_Teachers' Room_', menengok kearah sang pelaku.

"Berhasil?" seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang bertanya padanya. Wanita itu sedang menyisip tehnya dengan pelan-pelan. Hyoyeon hanya memutar bola matanya dan beranjak uuntuk menghampiri tempat duduknya, yang kebetulan terletak didepan wanita itu.

"Aku ini masih lebih tua darimu, tahu. Harusnya kau panggil aku '_eonnie_' atau apalah gitu?" kata Hyoyeon jengkel. Wanita didepannya itu, Sooyoung, hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Iya, iya, _**eonnie**_," katanya dengan penekanan. Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sooyoung benar-benar ingin merobek mulutnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku berhasil, _**dongsaeng**_**ku sayang**," katanya mengerling menjijikan kearah Sooyoung. Sooyoung menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar sepatu rancangan _Chanel_ dengan _kitten heels_ miliknya ke wajah Hyoyeon.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan begitu, _noona_," suara _bass_ yang sangat Hyoyeon kenal membuatnya menunjukan seringai yang sama menjijikannya seperti tadi, "Kau cemburu?"

Pemilik suara _bass_ itu tertawa keras. Ia menyudahi tertawanya dan menimpali, "Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Dia 'kan sudah ku_tandai_," ia terkekeh ketika melihat pipi _chubby_ Sooyoung berubah menjadi bewarna merah.

"Oh. Terkutuklah aku melihat kemesraan kalian," memutar bola matanya, Hyoyeon beranjak dari kursinya untuk menyeduh sebuah _hot chocolate_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Changmin, pria itu, mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Aku tidak dibuatkan, _noona_?"

"Suruh tunanganmu," ujar Hyoyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Changmin. Pria itu langsung menengok kearah Sooyoung. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, Sooyoung lebih dahulu berdiri dan membuka sebuah laci di pojok ruangan yang berisi camilan-camilan segunung.

"Mau _ramyeon_?" tanya Sooyoung, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin. Ia sibuk memilah-milah makanan dari dalam lemari itu. Changmin menjawab dengan bersemangat, "Iya! Dua bungkus, ya!"

Hyoyeon melihat Sooyoung mengangguk dan mengambil empat bungkus _ramyeon_ serta menutup kembali laci itu. Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau ambil empat?"

"Aku juga lapar," Sooyoung menjawab dengan wajah polos dan berjalan kearah dapur khusus untuk guru-guru. Hyoyeon menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Dasar pasangan _shiksin_."

Kedua sejoli itu hanya memasang cengiran kuda mereka.

.

.

.

"HUWEEE~ AKU LAPAR~!"

Luhan mengerling kearah Tao. Ia berkata dengan pedas, "Diamlah atau aku akan menyumpalmu dengan bra-ku lagi nanti." Tao menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan hanya mengabaikannya dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

_Mulai lagi deh_, batin keempat temannya sambil menghela nafas lelah. Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kedua gadis ini. Kadang kalau aneh-aneh, pasti akur. Pake banget, malah. Tapi kalau begini, malah berantem melulu.

Aneh memang.

Keempat sahabat itu hanya menghela nafas.

_**BRUAGH!**_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar hantaman pintu kelas dengan tembok. Yang menjadi pelakunya adalah tiga orang gadis, yang sebenarnya cantik, jika dilihat dari fisiknya, namun _judes_. Mereka adalah geng pem_bully_ paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah. Yah, kecuali Luhan dkk sih. Geng mereka terdiri dari tiga gadis cantik namun jahat.

Ketuanya, gadis yang menjadi pelaku pembantingan pintu kelas. Mempunyai rambut bewarna merah _magenta_ lurus dengan wajah _judes_, _Jung Soo Jung _atau _Krystal_. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam _catokan_ sepunggung, _Park Sun Young _atau _Luna_. Disebelahnya satu lagi, berdiri gadis yang paling tinggi. Mempunyai rambut seleher dipotong _bob_ bewarna cokelat kehitaman, _Choi Jin Ri_ atau _Sulli_.

Krystal memicingkan matanya hingga ia berhenti di Kyungsoo. Ia menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan jari-jarinya yang telah dikutek merah, "Kau! Do Kyungsoo, ikut aku," ia berhenti dan menatap kelima sahabat Kyungsoo, "Dan kalian. Tidak boleh ikut."

Sebelum Tao protes, Kyungsoo berdiri dan berkata dengan nada lembut, "Tenang saja. Kalian disini saja, oke?"

"T-tapi–" perkataan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Yixing menepuk bahunya lembut dan menggeleng pelan. "Biarkan saja Kyungsoo mengurus urusannya. Ia tidak akan apa-apa, Baek -_ie_." Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas.

Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Kau harus kembali dengan hidup, oke?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti geng Krystal.

Ke atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian mau denganku,"

Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah dipojokan ke pagar pembatas atap. Ia dapat merasakan dingin yang amat sangat pada kulitnya yang telah menempel. Ketiga gadis didepannya, apalagi Krystal, hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin melempar wajah Krystal dengan batu bata atau apapun yang keras didunia ini.

Krystal maju kedepan. Ia mengambil sehelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau dekat dengan… **Jonginku**." Mata lebar Kyungsoo membulat. Ia menepis tangan Krystal dengan kasar.

Krystal terkekeh, "Berani sekali kau." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, memasang ekspresi dingin, "Aku memang berani. Memang kenapa?" ia menyeringai. Melihat seringai itu, Krystal benar-benar marah.

_Ctik_

Dengan satu jentikan, Sulli dan Luna langsung berada didepan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. _Bagaimana cara mereka tiba dengan begitu cepat?_, hanya itu yang berada dipikirannya. Sebelum ia merasa bahwa ia didorong. Mata bulatnya melebar. Melebar akan ketakutan.

Krystal menyeringai, "_Annyeong_, Kyung-_ie_."

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA~!"

Saat ini Jongin dan gengnya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang sekolah. Jongin terlihat cemberut sekaligus dengan wajah memerah malu karena diejek oleh Chanyeol dan Chen, yang masih tidak bisa mengontrol tawa mereka. Bahkan Joonmyeon, yang terhitung _alim_, terlihat menahan tawa. Apalagi Kris dan Sehun, wajah mereka sudah memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Duh. Kalian semua tidak bisa berhenti tertawa ya?" tanya Kai dengan nada jengkel. Bukannya dijawab, tertawaan mereka malah menjadi lebih keras. Bahkan Kris dan Sehun pun ikut menertawai dia.

_Dafuq_.

Sehun yang pertama kali berhenti tertawa. Ia menengok ketika melihat sekumpulan gadis, dengan salah satunya adalah teman sebangkunya, terengah-engah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, "Luhan-_ssi_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Luhan menengok dan langsung berlari –dengan tertatih-tatih ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan dan pucat, bahkan kertas kalah pucat dengannya. Tubuhnya langsung limbung, dikarenakan oleh kakinya yang masih tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya. Sehun langsung menangkapnya ke pelukannya, mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum _ganjen_ kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Luhan-_ssi_?" tanyanya berhati-hati ketika melihat Luhan benar-benar ketakutan. Luhan mengambil nafasnya dan mencengkram pakaiannya dengan erat, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari bola mata _caramel_ indahnya. Ia mendongak dan bertanya dengan suara hampir tercekat, "Sehun-_ssi_, kumohon, apa kau melihat Kyung–"

Perkataannya tak pernah selesai karena Baekhyun sudah berteriak dengan begitu keras, lengkap dengan air mata, "ITU KYUNGSOO!"

Dan ketika mereka melihat keatas, yang mereka lihat adalah Kyungsoo.

Jatuh dengan bebas dari atap.

**TBC~!**

_Area Bacotan Aneh :_

Aduh. Plis jangan lempar saya dengan batubata-batubata itu.

_First of all_. Saya mau minta maap sebanyak-banyaknya pada _aff(x)tion_, apalagi fans Krystal, Sulli ama Luna, karena buat mereka jadi jahat. Walopun saya fans Sulli sih.

Dan yang kedua, sorry ini bahkan lebih dikit dari chapter lalu. Saya buat ini dengan cepat soalnya. P_lus_ saya juga mau minta maaf gegara banyak _typo_. Maklum, males ngeliat lagi huehehehe /ketawa aladdin/

Dan yang ketiga. Untuk teman tersayang saya /muntah reinbow/ **Blastjoe2311**, ini _preview_ chapter 6-nya /cipok/ :

"_APA-APAAN INI?!"_

"_KYUNGSOO!"_

"_Kalian siapa sebenarnya?"_

"_Kurasa, kalian harus tinggal disini untuk sementara."_

"_Terlalu banyak bahaya diluar sana."_

"_Apa sih maksud kalian? Aku gak ngerti."_

"_HAH? Apa lagi itu?"_

"_Kami akan melindungi kalian sampai kami mati."_

"_DEMI TUHAN!"_

"_HUWEE~ MOMMY TEGA BANGET SIH!?"_

"_Lihatlah. Kalian mempunyai tanda yang sama seperti kami."_

**UDAH YA. SEGITU AJA, BIAR GREGET.**

**PLIS REVIEW, KALO GA KERIKIL MELAYANG~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOLVES**

**Rate : T**

**© Haruno Kagura**

**Pair(s) : all EXO official couples**

Summary : Enam _yeoja _manis merupakan siswi dari _Cheonam-Dong High School_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan mereka. Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari mereka menabrak salah seorang dari enam _namja _tampan. Apalagi yang akan datang setelahnya?

Warning : Highschool!AU. Uke!GS. Slight!KrisxOC. _Typo_.

Disclaimer : EXO itu dipunyai oleh ortu mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, manajemem, agensi, serta para _fans_.

**Chapter 6:**

"KYUNGSOO!" teriakkan Baekhyun mengagetkan mereka semua. Luhan sudah menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam, namun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Ia menggertakan giginya.

"JONGIN!" geramnya ketika melihat Jongin hanya membatu, "JANGAN DIAM SAJA, SIALAN! KAU TIDAK LIHAT KYUNGSOO-_NOONA_ SEDANG JATUH BEBAS SEPETI ITU, HAH?!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Jongin menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Dan ketika para gadis itu mendongak keatas, mereka menahan nafas ketika melihat Jongin melompat dari jendela kelas lantai tiga.

_Hup!_

Ia menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan mendarat dengan sempurna dibawah. Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo, yang memejamkan matanya, kepada Yixing. Para gadis, termasuk Luhan yang dibantu Sehun, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang pingsan.

Yixing menepuk pipi Kyungsoo, yang terlihat pucat, dengan pelan sambil berbisik, "Kyung-_ie_? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kumohon sadarlah," ujarnya dengan mata berair. Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagaimana pun melihat gadis menangis bukan hobinya. Apalagi ketika melihat _Yixing_ menangis.

Jongin tersenyum dengan lembut dan berkata kepada Yixing, "Tolong jaga Kyungsoo-_noona_ ya, _noona_. Sehun, kau, Joonmyeon-_hyung_, dan Jongdae-_hyung_, jagalah mereka. Sisanya, ikuti aku. Ada satu masalah yang harus kita selesaikan."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menyeringai ketika melihat siapa yang Jongin lihat di atas. Sehun hanya menepuk bahu Jongin dan berbisik, "Kembalilah dengan selamat, _Kkamjong_."

Jongin hanya menyeringai sambil menatap ketiga gadis diatap itu dengan kebencian yang begitu terlihat.

"Oh, dengan senang hati, Sehun."

Dan saat itu juga, ketiga pemuda tadi menghilang secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"_ ! #$%^&*_!" umpat Sulli ketika melihat ketiga _werewolves_ itu menghilang dan sudah pasti mereka sebentar lagi akan berada tepat disini.

_Tep._

"_Yo_. _What's up_?"

Sulli mendecak. Baru saja mereka dibilangin, sudah sampai. Apakah mereka manusia? Ah. Sepertinya kau lupa akan satu hal, Sulli-_ssi_. Mereka _werewolves_, ingat?

Jongin menatap gadis dengan rambut merah _magenta_, Krystal, yang sedang tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya, dengan tajam. Krystal sama sekali tidak takut, ia malah memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekati Jongin.

_Sret._

Ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jongin dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jongin. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya yang dipoles dengan _lipgloss_ merah ke telinga Jongin dan berbisik dengan nada sensual yang dibuat-buat, "_Nde_. Ada apa, Jongin-_darling_?"

Jongin hanya diam saja. Ia tetap menatap Krystal dengan tajam. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik melihat tingkah Krystal. Akhirnya, Jongin membuka mulut dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Lepaskan aku, Krystal." Masih bersikap menjijikan (dan hampir membuat Chanyeol muntah), Krystal malah berbisik dengan nada menggoda, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya dengan paksa."

_**BRUAGH!**_

"AGH!" erang Krystal ketika punggungnya dengan sukses menabrak tembok dan menyebabkan tembok itu retak sedikit. Sulli langsung bergegas berlari ke belakan Jongin dan bermaksud memukul tengkuk Jongin. Tetapi, sebelum dia berhasil–

_**BRUK!**_

"GAAH!"

-Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu mencekik serta menahannya di tanah dengan mata hampir nyalang oleh kebencian. Mata _dark chocolate_ belonya berubah menjadi warna merah _scarlet_ mengerikan. Sulli menatap Chanyeol dengan agak ketakutan. Namun, ketika ia melihat mata _scarlet_ penuh kebencian itu, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Teringat **masa lalu**, huh, Chanyeol?" katanya lengkap dengan senyum sinis yang membuat Chanyeol makin menekan lehernya ke lantai dan menindih perut Sulli dengan begitu keras hingga Sulli tercekat dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya.

"Diam," geram Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, namun masih tidak membuat Sulli gentar. Malah, ia, sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, berkata dengan nada sinis, "Ah. Harusnya aku membuat**nya **menghilang saj–"

Perkataan Sulli tak pernah selesai. Karena saat itu juga–

_**BRAK!**_

"**Jangan. Pernah. Sekali pun. Mengatakan. Hal. Itu. Lagi**," kata Chnyeol saat Sulli telah tak sadarkan diri akibat ia melemparnya ke tembok dengan sangat keras. Lebih keras dari lemparan Jongin.

Jongin menengok dan langsung mencium adanya bahaya ketika ia melihat bahwa mata Chanyeol tidak lagi menunjukan ekspresi hangat lagi. Melainkan dingin. Tidak ada cahaya disana, hanya ada tatapan penuh keinginan membunuh.

Dan saat itu juga, Jongin merasa bahwa ia harus bertindak cepat dan menjauhkan _hyung_nya itu dari Sulli. Secepatnya, sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa berubah menjadi serigala terasa menyenangkan disini.

Ia langsung menahan Chanyeol dan menengok kea rah Kris, "Kris-_hyung_, ban–"

_**BRAK!**_

Mata Jongin melebar melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus menabrak pagar pembatas dengan sangat keras hingga pagar besi itu _penyok_. Ya, _penyok_.

"Kau. Tidak akan kumaafkan," Kris menggeram. Luna terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah yang menetes di bibirnya juga. Namun, ia memandang Kris dengan senyuman remeh di bibirnya yang telah robek itu. Ia berkata dengan nada meremehkan, "Sayang sekali ya untuk**nya**. Hati**nya** telah mati, sehingga ia tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Dan itu termasuk **kau, Yifan**."

Kris menggertakan giginya dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah berada didepan Luna. Dengan tangan besarmnya, ia meninju perut Luna dengan keras hingga ia memuntahkan darah lagi. Ia berniat menendang Luna sebelum–

_**BRAK!**_

"KRIS-_OPPA_!"

_Grep_

Sebelum sepasang lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang. Mata elang Kris yang telah berubah warna menjadi _scarlet_ melebar. Ia ingat harum ini. Harum mawar yang begitu polos, begitu manis. Harum yang _dulu_ pernah ia miliki.

Mata tajam Kris berubah menjadi warna hitam malam lagi. Dengan perlahan, ia memegang sepasang lengan itu dan membalikan tubuhnya. Dan yang ia lihat benar-benar ingin membuatnya menonjok dirinya sendiri.

Sepasang permata _onyx_ lembut memandangnya dengan air mata yang turun ke kedua pipi ranumnya. Mata yang _dulu _pernah menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman maupun cinta. Namun sekarang, mata itu tidak akan menunjukan perasaan cinta lagi. Hanya sebatas kasih sayang.

Mata yang dimiliki oleh _mantan _kekasihhati**nya**, Lee Taeyoung.

.

.

.

[FLASHBACK : ON]

_Kris sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabatnya ini untuk menyodorkan adik gadisnya yang masih berumur __**delapan tahun**__nya. Ia memasang wajah aneh pada sahabatnya, __**Lee Taemin**__, "Memang aku terlihat seperti _babysitter_, __**Taemin**__?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada nama sahabatnya itu._

_Taemin hanya tertawa dan menjawab, "Oh ayolah, _hyung_. Dia tak akan nakal, kok. Iya 'kan, Young-_ie_?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut cokelat gadis itu yang hanya mengangguk dengan semangat sehingga kedua kuncirannya mengikuti gerak kepalanya. _

"_Young-_ie_ bukan anak nakal. Young-_ie_ adalah anak baik," katanya meyakinkan dan menggerutu ketika kakak laki-lakinya malah mencubiti pipi gembilnya. Kris hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya berkata, "Oke, oke. Aku akan menjaganya," sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan tangannya kea rah Taeyoung yang malah menatapnya dengan alis berkerut._

_Kris memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang mulai pegal, "Ayo. Atau kutinggal," dengan ancaman itu, Taeyoung langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan besar Kris dengan cepat. _

_Kris membulatkan matanya kaget ketika merasakan hangat yang diproduksi oleh si gadis kecil ini. Taemin mengecup kening sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang dan akhirnya pergi kearah berlawanan dengan Kris. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia berbisik kearah Kris. Dengan suara yang sangat lirih. _

"_Aku mempercayakan Taeyoung kepadamu, Wu Yifan-_hyung_,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_KRIS-_OPPA_!" _

_Kris mengernyitkan dahinya ketikka mendengar teriakkan memekakan telinga. Tetapi kemudian wajahnya melembut ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya._

"_Kau membuat telingaku sakit, Young-_ah_," katanya dan terkekeh ketika gadis yang telah menjadi _yeojachingu_nya itu, Lee Taeyoung, memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Ia melebarkan matanya, "_Ya_! Jangan tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu!"_

_Kris hanya tersenyum lembut kearah kekasih hatinya itu dan ia mengecup bibir sempurna Taeyoung sekilas sebelum kabur dari teriakkan menggelegar kekasihnya tersebut._

"YA_! DASAR MESUM! KEMBALI KAU KESINI!"_

_._

_Kris selalu merasa bahwa hidupnya begitu sempurna. Sempurna karena ia memiliki sebelas saudara laki-laki, yang memang kadang-kadang mengesalkan, namun ia sangat menyayangi mereka. Serta kesembilan wanita yang telah ia anggap seperti kakak perempuan sendiri. Walaupun mereka terkadang membuat Kris ingin melempari mereka dengan batu bata. _

_Terlebih, ia mempunyai gadis yang amat ia cintai. Lee Taeyoung__**nya**__. Hanya milik__**nya**__._

_Hingga kejadian itu terjadi…_

_._

_._

_._

"_KRIS-_GE_! Kumohon, dimana Taemin-_oppa_?" mata Taeyoung yang biasanya terlihat bercahaya, sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kris ingin sekali memberitahu dimana sang sahabat disekap, tapi dia juga tidak tahu. Ia akhirnya hanya memegang bahu Taeyoung erat dan meyakinkannya, "Tidak usah khawatir, Taemin tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan." Dan ia pun memeluk tubuh gemetaran itu._

_Namun Kris sama sekali tidak yakin dengan omongannya._

_._

_._

_._

"_TAEMIN-_OPPA_!" seruan Taeyoung yang bercampur dengan isak tangis sama sekali tidak membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin._

_Taemin yang sedang dikontrol oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus._

_Kris menggertakan giginya ketika melihat mata wanita itu seakan meremehkannya. Mata hitam sekelam matanya sudah hilang, digantikan oleh mata bewarna _scarlet_ khas _werewolves_. Ia berteriak dengan suara lantang, "LEPASKAN TAEMIN, WANITA SIALAN!"_

_Wanita itu hanya terkekeh, membuat Kris ingin merobek mulutnya dengan kuku tajamnya. "Kau benar-benar tak tahu tata krama, hm, Kris-_ssi_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang amat meremehkan. Kris menyeringai sinis, "Tidak pernah lihat ke kaca, ya? Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari kami."_

_Wanita itu langsung berteriak menggelegar, "DIAM KAU, SIALAN!" ia berdeham, berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Kemudian, ia melirik Taemin yang masih dalam kendalinya. Kris langsung mengerti kemana pikiran wanita itu. Ia menggeram, "Jangan pernah kau coba-coba."_

_Wanita itu makin melebarkan seringainya, "Serang mereka, Taemin."_

_Bagaikan boneka, Taemin hanya mengangguk dan mulai melompat. Ingin menyerang Taeyoung. Kris membaca gerakan itu dan langsung berlari mendatangi Taeyoung._

Set

"O-oppa_. Hiks. Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? _Wae_? Apa salahku?" hati Kris terasa retak ketika melihat betapa rapuhnya gadis dalam pelukannya sekarang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut cokelat sepinggang Taeyoung dengan begitu lembut, "Ssh. _Uljima_, Taeyoung. Ini bukan salahmu. Tenanglah." _

**BRAK!**

_Ia menghindar dari ayunan tangan Taemin. Ia menggendong Taeyoung ala_ bridal style_. Ia menggeram dan berseru, "TAEMIN, SADARLAH! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBUNUH ADIKMU 'KAN?"_

_Taemin sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap mereka datar. Wanita itu, Luna, hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan berkata dengan nada yang seperti memberitahu kepada bayi, "Kau tidak akan bisa menyadarkannya, sayangku," Kris bergidik, "Dia hanya patuh padaku. Taemin, serang!"serunya dan ketika itu juga sebuah pedang tiba-tiba berada di tangan Taemin. _

_Taemin mengarahkan pedang itu kearah Taeyoung yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata kosong dan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kris hanya mampu berteriak dan membentengi Taeyoung._

**Jleb**

_Dan menyebabkan ia tertusuk di perutnya. Kris langsung mengeluarkan geraman kesakitan hingga tertidur di lantai beraspal tersebut. Kris terbaring dengan begitu tak berdaya. Ia melihat Taemin mengangkat pedangnya lagi. Ingin membunuhnya. Kris hanya menutup matanya. Ia sudah menyerah. Mungkin saja ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya, begitu pikirnya. Sebelum–_

**CLASH**

_Suara mengerikan itu membuat Kris membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dan bola matanya benar-benar seperti ingin keluar ketika ia melihat temannya, sahabatnya, saudaranya, Taemin, memuntahkan darah tepat di wajahnya. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk pisau menembus jantung Taemin dengan tepat. Saat ia menengok kearah si pelaku, matanya benar-benar ingin ia lepas._

_Disitu, ia melihat kekasih hatinya, cintanya, Taeyoung, membuat bayangan tersebut hingga menusuk jantung Taemin. Taeyoung telah berdiri, dengan begitu gemulai seakan ingin jatuh, di belakang Taemin. Mata Kris melebar ketika bibir merekah Taeyoung yang selalu tersenyum itu membuat sebuah senyuman mengerikan._

_Dan ketika Taeyoung mengangkat wajahnya, ia merasa jantungnya copot begitu saja. _

_Sebuah garis, yang diyakini Kris sebagai air matanya, memenuhi kedua pipi ranumnya. Mata hitam legamnya yang selalu diisi cahaya, sudah hilang entah kemana, menyisakan kegilaan yang mendalam._

"_TAEYOUNG!" pekiknya dan menggeram pelan ketika rasa sakit di perutnya menjalar sekali lagi. Ia menatap Taeyoung dengan kesedihan yang begitu nyata. Ia membuang wajahnya dan menatap Luna dengan pandangan yang paling mencela yang dapat ia pasang, "KAU, SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" raungnya._

_Luna memberikannya pandangan yang juga mencela, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia yang membunuhnya 'kan?" _

_Kris ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya itu karena–_

"_AAAHHHHHHHH!"_

–_Taeyoung berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Air mata terus saja diproduksi oleh matanya, terus membasahi pipi ranumnya. Teriakkan penuh kesakitan terus saja ia lantunkan. _

Sret

_Dengan sisa tenanganya, Kris menyeret tubuh sekaratnya kearah Taeyoung dan memeluknya. Air mata lolos dari matanya. Iris _scarlet_nya berubah kembali menjadi hitam legam. Ia hanya mampu berbisik, berusaha keras menahan tangisannya sendiri, "Kumohon, Taeyoung. Kumohon, hentikan ini. _Saranghae_, Taeyoung-_ie_."_

_Lama kelamaan, teriakan histeris Taeyoung berhenti dan digantikan oleh sesengukan yang membuat hati Kris tercabik-cabik. _

_Luna mengeluarkan tawa menyebalkan dan berkata dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi. Dan juga jaga baik-baik dia, Kris-_ssi_. Bisa saja dia hilang 'kan?" Kris sama sekali tidak bisa menahan geramannya, _

"_DASAR SIALAN! JANGAN MENCOBA KABUR!"_

_Namun, semuanya terlambat. Karena Luna sudah hilang bagai ditelan bumi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kris!"_

_Seruan-seruan yang keluar dari mulut 'keluarga'nya, membuat Kris merasa tenang. Dengan tertatih-tatih, sambil membawa Taeyoung dalam tangannya, Kris menyambut sapaan itu dengan lirih, "Aku pul–"_

_Dan yang terakhir ia ingat adalah wajah-wajah khawatir milik 'keluarga'nya serta suara mereka yang terdengar cemas._

_Ia sudah di rumahnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Kris berjalan melalui lorong-lorong panjang itu. Wajah Kris datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. _

Tep.

_Akhirnya, langkah panjangnya berhenti; berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati serta ukir-ukiran yang mempercantik pintu itu. Sejenak, ia berhenti dan tiba-tiba runtuhlah ekspresi datarnya. Gurat-gurat kelelahan menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Sebagai tambahan, sepasang kantung mata juga terbentuk dibawah kedua matanya._

_Ia menghela nafas dengan gusar dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak surai _blonde_ miliknya, yang memang sudah berantakan. Dan akhirnya, dengan satu helaan nafas terakhir, ia membuka pintu kayu itu dengan begitu pelan._

"_Taeyoung?" bisiknya. Ia menemukan sesosok gadis duduk meringkuk diatas sebuah kasur. Walaupun kamar itu memiliki pencahayaan remang-remang, namun Kris dapat melihatnya. Dengan perlahan, Kris mendekati Taeyoung. Ia menahan sebuah isakan yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya begitu melihat keadaan Taeyoung._

_Begitu mengenaskan. _

_Mata yang biasanya selalu menatap siapapun dengan bias hangat, berubah menjadi permata yang kehilangan cahaya, kehilangan kehidupan. Wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum seakan ia adalah matahari, sekarang kehilangan senyumnya. Kedua belah pipi ranumnya tidak bewarna lagi. _

_Kris menatap lelah kearah Taeyoung. Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu dan Taeyoung sama sekali tidak berbicara. Kecuali jika berteriak histeris meneriakan nama 'Taemin' termasuk berbicara, maka… yah, begitulah. _

_Ia meraih tubuh ringkih Taeyoung dalam pelukannya. Membisikan kata-kata penuh kasih kepada gadis tercintanya ini. Tiba-tiba, Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan meraih wajah Taeyoung untuk menatapnya. _

_Ia menatapnya dengan lama dan intens sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Taeyoung, yang entah mengapa tetap merah merekah._

_Selama beberapa detik ia begitu. Tanpa lumatan,tanpa nafsu. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan mencintai yang begitu mendalam. _

_Setelah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Kris, dengan perlahan, membaringkan tubuh Taeyoung dan menyenandungkan _lullaby_ bagi Taeyoung, yang akhirnya menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Seperti bayi._

_Kris mengecup kening Taeyoung lama. _

Tes

_Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Taeyoung. Dan sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan itu, ia berbisik,_

"Saranghae_,_ nae_ Taeyoung. _Thank you and good bye, my love_."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana dengan Taeyoung, Yoona-_ah_?"_

Im YoonA_, nama gadis itu, hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia menggeleng pelan dan berkata dengan suara lirih, _

"_Aku bisa saja menyembuhkan luka batinnya itu. Tapi," ia memotongnya. Kris hanya terdiam pasrah menunggu lanjutan perkataan Yoona. "Ia akan kehilangan salah satu bagian terpentingnya," _Kwon Yuri_, seorang wanita dengan kulit _tan_, melanjutkan, "Yaitu," Yuri menghela nafas, "Perasaan untuk mencintai seseorang."_

_Dan saat itu juga, Kris merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya iba. Kris sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun kecuali sakit yang menyesakan di dadanya –ah, tepatnya __**hatinya**__ yang terasa begitu pedih. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dan meluncur turun. Matanya masih terbelalak lebar._

Tes

Tes

Tes

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kris menangis. Air matanya melambangkan ketidakpercayaannya. Ia menatap Yuri dengan nelangsa dan berbisik, tertawa hambar, "_N-noona_, bercanda 'kan? Oh. Ayolah, candaan _noona_ tidak lucu."_

_Dan ketika melihat tidak ada yang tertawa, bahkan Jongin dan Sehun berusaha menahan tangisan mereka. _

_**BRAK!**_

_Kris, dengan tenaga kuat, meninju tembok di belakangnya hingga buku-buku tangannya membengkak. Sebelum ia meninju lagi, seorang wanita dengan rambut begelombang bewarna cokelat langsung menghampirinya dan mengelus surai _blonde_ Kris dengan lembut. _

"_Kau pasti kuat, Kris," Sooyoung, wanita itu, membisikan kata-katta itu dengan begitu lembut. _

_Oh. Seandainya benar apa yang telah dikatakan Sooyoung tadi._

_._

_._

_._

Tok tok

"_Masuk,"_

_Suara _alto_ namun menenangkan itu membuat Kris membuka pintu kayu itu. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan tersenyum melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menghadapi bulan. Pancaran bulan itu membuat kulit putihnya terbias dengan indah._

"_Taeyoung," panggilnya perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh dan Kris berusaha menahan tangisannya ketika melihat mata hitam Taeyoung yang telah kehilangan pancaran cintanya kepada Kris. Ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya._

_Senyuman indah terbentuk di wajah cantiknya, "_Oppa_!" panggilnya ceria dengan mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Kris tersenyum dan mendekati Taeyoung. Setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping kasur Taeyoung, ia bertanya dengan nada yang –diusahakan– ceria, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawabnya dengan ceria. Namun, tiba-tiba wajahnya digantikan oleh ekspresi keruh yang membuat Kris ingin menghapusnya._

"Mianhae_," katanya tiba-tiba hingga Kris bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan takut, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Young -_ie_?"_

_Air mata terlihat menggenang di sudut matanya. Kris langsung mengusapnya dan menangkup wajah mungilnya dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya. Taeyoung menyandarkan pipinya dan memegang tangan besar Kris, "Yoona-_eonnie_, sudah memberitahuku. Tentang perasaanku yang hilang, _oppa_."_

_Tubuh Kris menegang dan Taeyoung merasakannya. Kris memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Mengambil nafas dan akhirnya tersenyum tegar, "Kau tahu, Taeyoung-_ie_? Walaupun kau kehilangan cintamu padaku, aku akan tetap menyimpannya disini," ia menunjukan hatinya. _

_Taeyoung tersenyum dan mencondongkan tangannya, mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Kris, "Aku percaya itu, Yifan-_oppa_. Aku percaya."_

_Kris menangkup wajah Taeyoung dan menempelkan dahinya, "Bolehkah? Ini yang terakhir," dan dengan anggukan dari Taeyoung, Kris menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taeyoung. Tanpa lumatan, tanpa nafsu, hanya kelembutan. _

_Setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka, mereka menempelkan hidung mereka dan memejamkan mata sambil mengaitkan tangan masing-masing. Taeyoung yang membuka pembicaraan, "Kuharap kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu lebih besar, _oppa_."_

"_Ya," kata Kris dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang basah oleh air matanya, "_Wo ai ni_, Lee Taeyoung. _Xie xie_,"_

"Wo ye ai ni_, Wu Yifan. _Dui bu qi_."_

_Kris berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu setelah memberikan Taeyoung kecupan di dahi._

_**Cklek**_

"Sayonara_, Kris-_oppa_,"_

"Goodbye,my dear _Taeyoung_,"

[FLASHBACK : OFF]

Kris tersentak dari lamunannya ketika melihat sepasang _onyx_ indah menatapnya dengan kalut serta khawatir. Kris mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulutnya sampai teriakan Taeyoung menginterupsinya.

"_OPPA_, DIBELAKANGMU!"

_Syut_

Pisau itu melayang dengan begitu dekat hingga melukai sedikit pipi Kris. Taeyoung menatap Luna, yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan, dengan garang. Luna berpura-pura takut, "Oh. Aku takut sekali dengan tatapan itu."

Taeyoung menatapnya bengis dan seketika permata _onyx_nya berubah menjadi keunguan. Sekelebat bayangan terbentuk dan menyerang Luna yang lengah. Alhasil, Luna sekarang dikekang oleh bayangan Taeyoung. Taeyoung menyeringai, "_Gotcha_."

Luna membelalakan matanya, terkejut. Ia memberontak dengan begitu kasar. Namun, bukannya melonggar, bayangan itu malah makin memperketat belitannya. Taeyoung tersenyum manis dibuat-buat, membuat Luna meludah di wajahnya, "Wah, wah, kau tidak mau diam ya, Luna-_ssi_?"

Luna menggeram marah dan tiba-tiba ia menyeringai, "Kau tahu, kalau aku jadi kau. Aku tidak bakal mengambil langkah ceroboh begini," Taeyoung dan Kris langsung siaga ketika dua buah _smoke bomb_ dilemparkan oleh Krystal yang sudah babak belur.

Refleks, Taeyoung membuat _barrier_ yang terbuat dari bayangan itu dan melindungi semuanya. Dan ketika asap itu menghilang, tidak terlihat adanya ketiga gadis tadi.

"Tch. Mereka kabur."

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir. Yah, dia memang tidak dapat berpikir karena kejadian ini. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Ia memilih diam dan melihat kelima gadis di depannya yang berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo yang pingsan.

Dan untunglah, sebelum mereka bertindak lebih jauh, Hyoyeon, Tiffany serta Sooyoung langsung menghampiri mereka. Tiffany langsung mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari pangkuan Yixing dan Hyoyeon menjauhkan Yixing serta membantunya berdiri.

Sooyoung mendekati Tiffany dan bertanya dengan nada was-was, "Dia tidak apa-apa 'kan, Fany?" Tiffany memberikan _eyesmile_nya setelah ia selesai memeriksa denyut nadi Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Dia hanya _shock_ sedikit."

Kelima gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba, Luhan membuka mulutnya dan menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka terdiam,

"Sebenarnya, kalian _siapa_ sih?"

.

.

.

"Silahkan duduk,"

Saat ini, kelima gadis itu sedang berada di ruang tamu sebuah _mansion_ yang megah. Seorang wanita mirip _barbie_ dengan rambut _blonde_ keluar dari ruangan yang dapat disebut dapur bintang lima dengan membawa sebuah _trolley_ yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa cangkir teh imut dengan teko yang sama imutnya.

Ketika teh dituangkan ke cangkir-cangkir itu, terciumlah harum _Darjeeling tea _yang dapat membuat mabuk bukan kepayang. Teh-teh itu diseduhkan dengan berbagai warna _macaroons_ yang membuat Xiumin ingin mencomotnya.

Kyungsoo berada di satu kamar untuk beristirahat ditemani dengan Jongin, yang memaksa Tiffany untuk memperbolehkannya. Coba dia minta dengan Taeyeon, bisa-bisa rambutnya dicabuti. Mengingat Taeyeon yang menjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita.

Sooyoung menatap kelima gadis didepannya itu dengan mata tajam namun lembut secara bersamaan. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut bagai malaikat ketika melihat bahu-bahu mungil para gadis itu mengangkat tegang. Ia melirik Taeyoung, yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan memilih menyeruput teh _darjeeling_-nya. Ia menatap Taeyoung lama dengan tatapan yang ia buat sememelas mungkin. Hingga akhirnya…

"_Okay okay_. Aku akan membuka mulutku," gumamnya dan Sooyoung hanya menunjukan ringisan yang masih membuatnya cantik. "Jadi," katanya menatap Luhan, "Pertanyaanmu mungkin seharusnya dijawab oleh Kris-_oppa_," lanjutnya dan menimpakan pertanyaan itu kepada Kris, yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Kris menatap Taeyoung dengan tajam dan akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat Taeyoung menyeruput tehnya tanpa bersalah.

"Baiklah," mulai Kris. Kelima gadis itu beralih menatap Kris dengan tatapan penasaran. Kris meringis melihatnya, apalagi ketika mata kucing Tao, yang berisi kepolosan mendalam itu, menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Kami," katanya menunjuk dirinya, Sehun, Jongdae, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol, "adalah _werewolves_," katanya kalem, "Oh. Dan Jongin juga."

_Hening._

Selama beberapa saat, di ruangan itu benar-benar sepi. Sooyoung hanya menepuk dahinya ketika mendengar perkataan Kris yang singkat dan padat. Taeyoung sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia tetap saja meminum tehnya dengan khidmat.

_1 menit…_

_2 menit…_

_3 men–_

"HAH?" be'o Luhan, Tao, dan Baekhyun dengan wajah bodoh mereka. Sooyoung menghela nafas, tahu bahwa ini pasti akan terjadi. Xiumin dan Yixing menatap ketiga sahabat mereka dengan geleng-geleng. _Dasar lemot_, pikir mereka mengasihani Kris.

Kris _speechless_.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti, ya?" tanya Taeyoung dibalik cangkir tehnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Sontak, ketiga gadis itu menggeleng dengan imut, membuat kunciran mereka mengikuti gerakan mereka.

Akhirnya, Jongdae mengambil inisiatif untuk menjelaskannya kepada mereka, "Kami," ucapnya dan menunjuk kepada dirinya dan yang lainnya, "Adalah _werewolves_. Artinya, manusia setengah serigala," katanya seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil.

Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya (dan untungnya) mengangguk dan ber-_koor_, "Ooohh." Sooyoung menoleh kearah mereka, "Mengerti?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias ketiga gadis imut itu.

Yixing dan Xiumin menghela nafas lega. Yixing akhirnya bertanya lagi, "Jadi, mengapa kami harus berada disini?" Sooyoung mengambil alih pertanyaan itu dan menjawab, "Karena banyak bahaya yang akan mengintai kalian. Jadi, kukira kalian akan aman disini. Dan kedua, kalian adalah _mates_ daripada keenam _werewolves_ ini."

Keempat gadis itu membulatkan mata mereka, kaget, kecuali satu orang. Tao.

"Hah? Apa lagi '_mates_' itu?" tanyanya dan memicingkan mata kucingnya dengan polos. Sooyoung tersenyum sabar dan menjelaskan, "_Mates_ adalah pasangan para _werewolves_ ketika mereka sudah mengalami masa _heat_." Ketiga gadis beserta dengan kelima pemuda dalam ruangan itu sontak memerah ketika Sooyoung mengatakan '_heat_'. Kecuali dua orang, Tao dan Luhan.

Dengan polos, Luhan bertanya dengan wajah imut, "Apa sih maksud kalian? Aku gak ngerti tentang '_heat_'," katanya dibarengi dengan anggukan antusias Tao. Baekhyun akhirnya berseru kepada mereka dengan suara _soprano_ melengkingnya frustasi, "_Oh my God_, Lulu, Taotao, kalian bahkan menonton _Twilight_ selama ribuan kali. Dan kalian masih tidak tahu tentang _**heat**_?"

Jawaban yang didapat Baekhyun membuatnya naik darah. Hingga akhirnya Xiumin menahannya agar tidak mengacak-ngacak rambut keemasan Luhan. Sooyoung terkekeh dan akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah, tentang itu kalian boleh bertanya kepada _mate_ kalian masing-masing," dan ketika Sooyoung mendapatkan tatapan tidak terima dari beberapa _mate_, ia tersenyum manis hingga membuat mereka bergidik dan terdiam.

Sooyoung yang tersenyum manis merupakan tanda bahaya.

"Dan juga, kenapa kami harus disini?" tanya Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Sooyoung menjawab, "Karena disini, kami bisa melindungi kalian. Dan untuk urusan orang tua kalian," Sooyoung tersenyum, "Lihat saja _handphone_ kalian."

Kelima gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan telepon selular mereka, tepat saat telepon-telepon itu bergetar tanda _sms_ masuk.

"HUWEE~ _MOMMY _TEGA BANGET SAMA AKU!"

"_Mom_, awas nanti kau di rumah."

"Dasar aneh."

"Ih, _Mama_ aneh. Masa pakai _emoticon_ banyak banget."

"Kalian lebay, _ick_."

"Diam kau, Minseok!"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin beri satu pertanyaan," Yixing melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalian tahu kami _mates_ kalian?"

"Kau mau menjawab, Joonmyeon-_ssi_?" Sooyoung mempersilahkan Joonmyeon untuk menjawab. Joonmyeon mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman _angelic_ yang membuat Yixing terpana sebelum menjawab, "Kalian mempunyai tanda yang sama dengan kami. Tetapi, tanda itu berbeda-beda setiap tempatnya serta bentuknya, sesuai dengan _mate_ masing-masing."

"Oh! Baekhyun ada!" seru Xiumin heboh ketika melihat sebuah tanda bergambar _phoenix_ di tengkuk Baekhyun. Luhan juga berseru ketika melihat sebuah tanda bergambar tetesan air di punggung tangan Yixing yang halus, "Aku juga ketemu di punggung tangan Yixing!"

"Xiuxiu-_jie_ juga ada. Tuh, di betis," tunjuk Tao pada tanda bergambar _scorpion_ di betis Xiumin. Yixingg tersenyum dan dengan polos berkata, "Kalian doang yang tidak ada." Sooyoung langsung menyela perkataan Yixing ketika kedua gadis itu, Tao dan Luhan, menekuk bibirnya sedih, "Eh. Kalau kalian tidak ada berarti tandanya ada di bagian yang, err… _privat_."

"Ayo kita cari, _jie_!" seru Tao bersemangat dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun yang memerah serta yang lainnya yang hanya terdiam melihat keajaiban dan kepolosan keduanya.

Mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok orang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

**TBC~!**

_Area Bacotan Aneh :_

/lirik tulisan diatas/ saya gatau saya nulis apaan di chapter ini. Beneran, suer.

_Anyway_, saya juga minta maaf karena saya ga pernah bales review siapapun. Hikseu. Maaf sekali. Tapi, tenang aja, saya selalu membaca review kalian semua. Dan saya bener-bener terharu /ngelap ingus/. Makasih semua yang sudah mendorong saya untuk meneruskan fict ini.

Seperti biasa, awas ada _typo_ karena saya males ngeliat satu-satu kata. huehehehehe /ketawa nista/.

Dan ini, bener-bener chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin sampe saya bingung gimana cara nulisnya /hela nafas/. Saya minta maaf kalo ada _sedikit_ KrisOC. Hehe.

Disini, saya juga menuliskan tentang masa lalu Kris dan Taeyoung. Dan sedikit Taemin (SHINee) yang menjadi kakak Taeyoung. Di chapter mendatang, saya akan menuliskan masa lalu para _werewolves_ dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu konflik.

Dan terakhir, silahkan lihat preview chapter 7!

"_A-aku dimana?"_

"_Kyungsoo!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa maksud ini semua, hah?!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ada aku disini, tenang saja,"_

"_K-kau akan terus berada disisiku 'kan?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_KYAAA~!"_

_._

_._

_._

**MAAF KALO DIKIT, HEHE.**

**PLIS REVIEW!**


End file.
